Maybe I Will
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: A serial killer who has a vendetta against the US military is on the loose, and Kate and Jethro have been sent in undercover... however, things get mysterious and personal between the two, and their position is compromised. Can Gibbs save Kate in time, or the is the damage done? Kibbs
1. chapter 1

Maybe I Will

 **A/N:** 10 Chapter story about Kate and Gibbs. AU where Kate doesn't die, but Ziva still kills Ari and is on the team. Set around season 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DiNozzo!" shouted Kate Todd. "You went through my desk again?"

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo winced. "You didn't tell me not to." he protested. "Actually she did." pointed out Ziva. "Last week, Tony."

"Gear up!" shouted Leroy Jethro Gibbs, holding his daily cup of coffee and strolling in the bullpen. "I gotta dead Marine at Quantico.""McGee!" shouted DiNozzo. "You're driving, Probie." Tony tossed the van keys to McGee and ran off, following Ziva.

SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. "DiNozzo, the Marine. NOT the reporter." snapped Gibbs. Tony sighed, turning his head away from the gorgeous brunette."Sorry Boss." he muttered sheepishly.

"Our dead Marine is Staff Sergeant Noah Jones, 28, 2nd generation Marine, married, baby on the way." said McGee.

"Got a .22 caliber bullet casing here!" shouted Kate. "Bag it, send it to Abby." commanded Gibbs.

"Ah, the poor man." said Ducky. "You know, this reminds me of the time-"

"Duck," said Gibbs. "Not now. The body."

"Ah, my dear Ziva. Can you hand me the-"

"Duck! Time of death?" asked Gibbs. Ducky looked at the body, and checked liver temperature.

"This man died between 6-8 hours ago. His defense wounds are bruised and he died of a single gunshot to the chest. I'll know more when I get him back to Autopsy. Mr. Palmer? Hand me the sheet. Record it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Navy Yard, the team gathered around the Bullpen. "Okay, background go." said Gibbs.

"Staff Sergeant Noah Aiden Jones, 28, 2nd generation Marine, born in DC, married to Laura Jones, baby on the way, CO said he was an outstanding Marine, liked by everyone.

RING. RING. RING. "Gibbs. What? Me? And Todd. Okay." said Gibbs. "Director Shepard wants you and I in her office. Now."

He huffed and he and Kate headed up to Director Shepard's office.

"Kate. Jethro. Take a seat. Staff Sergeant Noah Jones is your latest victim. It turns out... that Jones is from your hometown Gibbs. And he went to college with your brother John Todd. 3 of them in the Army, have died from Stillwater, all murdered and Both of you are going to go to Stillwater and Patriot, Indiana to figure it out. And now it's a Marine. We're confused about who has a vendetta against the US military. Todd, I want you to go with Gibbs."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Really? Stillwater?" he complained. "I'm not going back." he mumbled. Jenny glared at him. "You have no choice. You and Todd are on the first flight out tomorrow. Pack your bags. You will be gone for a while."

Kate sighed. "We're going as ourselves right?" she asked. "No" said Jenny. "Meet your identities, Katya and Dimitri Collins. Russian decent." Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair. "Are we like, going to be able to see our family?" asked Kate.

Jenny shook her head, no. "Hotels have been reserved for both of you. I am assured that nothing will happen?" she said sharply.

Gibbs smirked. "Can't be promised, Shepard." Kate choked on her water. "Gibbs!" she exclaimed. "What?" Jenny rolled her eyes. "It's 'Director Shepard' to you Jethro. Now go get to work. DiNozzo is the temporary team leader."

Gibbs strolled down the stairs, grumbling loudly. "I need another coffee." grumbled the functional mute. "Another one?" teased Kate. Gibbs snorted. "Always." "Stop." said Gibbs when he got down to his desk. "Agent Todd and I have been ordered to go on a mission. DiNozzo will be the temporary team leader. We'll be gone a few weeks. I will... email... the assignments. Actually, Agent Todd will."

"Officer David, will conduct investigations and interrogations, and I'll assign Special Agent Miller to the team." said Gibbs. "Ooh another Probie!" said Tony, earning him a mega headslap.

A few hours later, it was time for them go go home. "I will miss you, Kate." said Ziva, giving her a big hug. "Me too." said Kate."Go home!" said Gibbs, waving his hands at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, a knock came at Kate's bedroom door. "Oii! Todd! Get up. Our plane leaves in 4 hours." snapped Gibbs.

Kate sighed and rubbed her eyes. "How'd you get in my house?" she asked, yanking her blanket up, covering herself when she was only wearing her basketball jersey. Gibbs smirked. "Marine talents, Todd. Now get up."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Get out of the room. I need to put on clothes, and brush my teeth." she snapped. Gibbs smirked. "No." Kate rolled her eyes. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs you will exit this room right now, or I will personally see the death of you."

Gibbs chuckled lightly. "Fine. Fine. Do what you wanna do Todd-Todd." Kate snorted. "Todd-Todd? How old are you again?" Gibbs smirked. "50. And I'm still here. Go and do what you want to do. I'm going to get coffee. Do you have coffee?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why would I not have coffee? There's some in the 2nd drawer, and you can get the water jug to brew water." She said, sliding out of her bed. "So, Dimitri. How do you know no one will know who you are? Your eyes and you hair is a dead giver for Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled at Kate. "Well, Katya, I'll have you know that I'll be rocking a cowboy hat and jeans for this, sweetheart."

Kate burst out laughing, brushing her hair slowly. "You, and jeans? May the Lord have mercy on you. And what will I be wearing?" she teased slowly. Gibbs smiled softly. "You, love, are going to be rocking sundresses and designer wedges."

Kate snorted. "Who picked them out?" Gibbs smirked at her again. "DiNozzo."

Kate groaned. "Of course. DiNozzo." she said, rolling her eyes. "What the he*l is this?" she said, picking up the dress set on her countertop. Gibbs smiled. "Your dress."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ah, a sundress. Do you have a bra to go with this strapless one too?" Gibbs rolled her eyes. "DiNozzo made it his job to head to Victoria Secret to pick out one for you, Todd. 32D right?"

Kate smacked his shoulder. "Gibbs! You let Tony pick up my underwear? And lace?" she said, making an equally disgusted face. She picked up the racy bra and scoffed. "What is this supposed to cover?" she said, thinking about what her Priest would say at the moment.

Gibbs smirked. "Your nipples." he replied. Kate rolled her eyes. "Mary, Jesus, Joseph." she muttered, "I need coffee." she said, setting her phone down. She turned her head around and put on the dress and the bra. "Gibbs? Passport and all "documents" are on the desktop in the living room. Gibbs nodded and went outside.

She came out, with her hair curled and she smiled at Gibbs. "Well, Dimitri? How do I look, sweetheart?" she said, teasing. Gibbs's eyebrows raised, and he wolf-whistled. "Da*n, you look good. For a Todd." he said teasing.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No. Stop. Do you want waffles or pancakes?" she asked, she said, getting plates out from her cabinent. Gibbs smiled at her. "Waffles. I like waffles. Strawberries, whip cream and maple syrup drizzled please, Ma'am."

Kate's eyebrows raised. "You're like a little kid. Whip cream?" she said, chuckling lightly. "That's cute, Gibbs." She put the waffles in the toaster and got out a mug for Gibbs. She added the water and the coffee was made. "Thanks Todd."

She dropped the waffle onto the plate and made it exactly the way Gibbs asked. "For you, Collins." she said. Gibbs cut the waffle, "What are you eating, Katya?" Kate shrugged. "I'm getting a hashbrown from the airport. We can eat on the plane, when we fly into Indianapolis International Airport. First class."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Hashbrowns? How old are you?' he said, mimicking Kate's earlier words. Kate rolled her eyes. "33." she gritted. "I may look sweet, but I am the youngest of 5 children, I did protect the President of The United States, I was in the Secret Service, and of course, I am an NCIS Special Agent."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I may look scary, but that's only because I was in the Marine Corps, served as a sniper in Desert Storm and a classified op in Panama, and I am an NCIS Special Agent, so obviously, I am pretty mean." he said, boasting and mocking Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm dealing with you for the next few weeks." she said, grumbling. "I can't believe it. Why couldn't of Tony and Ziva have taken this?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Knowing those two, all they'd get done was daily rounds of sex and kissing. Remember that undercover thing? The FBI were basically watching porn for a few hours." Kate choked on her coffee. "Tony and Ziva are dating? What about rule 12?" she squeaked.

Gibbs shrugged it off. "Love is love." he said, pausing to look straight into Kate's eyes. "Even Rule 12 can be broken."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Collins. I'm Sherif Jason Nam, and welcome to Stillwater." he said. Katya and Dimitri Collins, aka Kate and Jethro, were finally in the town of Stillwater. Kate's brown locks were now blonde, and Gibbs was wearing old country clothes. "You have a house down 'dat street, ma'am. Turn the corner and you'll get 'dare."

Kate nodded. She held Gibbs's hand and walked with their backpacks and lugage. "Dimitri. Do you know any good food places?" she said, standing up on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs smirked at her. "Yes I do sweetheart."

Narrator: And that... was the beginning of the start of Kibbs...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _A/N: So... minor mentions of adult content... don't read if you don't want to..._**

 _The killer carefully wiped off his fingerprints off the victim. A Navy Petty officer. "Those da*n US military." he muttered. He wiped off the blood off his fingers and growled. The next one shoulf be a female, he thought._

 _Ever since the Marine Corps had destroyed his reputation, tore up his life and left him paralyzed, he resented them._ _One accusation, and his friends were gone. False charges let him rot in prision, and the false murders had left his wife die._ "Semper _Fi." he whispered, and dumped the body._

~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Navy Yard, McGee was getting tired of Tony and Ziva, and the new Probie James Miller. "Guys. We have nothing. 7 victims are in Autopsy and they aren't connected. We have barely any DNA, we have little evidence, and we have no calling cards. We're not getting anywhere."

"Aw," said Tony, "Is Probie the original already tired? You should go to re-interview the spouses. Always the wife."

Ziva snorted. "Cute, Tony. But it's usually the jealous mistress."

Tony waved it off. "Nah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2 weeks into the op, and Kate and Gibbs were getting tired of the same routine everyday. "DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "I'm gone for 2 weeks and no chatter? Ziva, email Kate about the psychological profile of the serial killer."

Kate sighed. "So far, 7 victims, all Navy or Marine. For all we know he could be taunting NCIS."

Gibbs shook his head. "Just get to work, DiNozzo, McGee, David, and talk to the FBI again. Ask Fornell to get up here and do what he does. And McGee, find me that killer." He cut off the call, and banged his head against the table. "Kate, can you get me another coffee?" he asked.

As Kate brought him another coffee. an urgent text popped up on Kate's cell phone. **ANOTHER VICTIM. NAVY.**

Gibbs and Kate groaned inwardly. "Another one. And we're no where." muttered Kate. "So that's 8 victims, in 4 weeks. They all died of a single gunshot to the chest and had no defensive wounds. They were surprised." she said, quietly, re-reading her notes. "All of the bodies were then tied up in plastic wrap and dumped into parks. Somewhere NCIS would find it. So the killer would blend into the crowd. The killer is male." announced Kate. "Most likely an intelligent man, older, and has had his heart broken a few times."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "That's me, Todd. You gotta do better than that." he muttered cooly, sipping his coffee silently. Kate silently sighed. The majority of men were like that too. Gibss nodded. "Kate, just give DiNozzo the BOLO or cross reference men over 35 who've been divorced on the east coast."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's like half the men over 35." she muttered silently, but emailed DiNozzo anyways. She called him, and he picked up. "MMMMM, Hi Kate!" he said, and Kate groaned. "Tony. If you're going to have sex, please do it when I'm not calling." Kate heard Tony laugh. "MMM, tell that to Ziver."

Kate choked on her coffee again. "Anthony DiNozzo, it's 4pm!" She shouted. Tony laughed again at the sensation. Gibbs facepalmed, and Tony rolled his eyes. "Kate, we're not doing much. Just... mmmm, kissing." said Tony, nipping at Ziva. "DINOZZO!" shouted Gibbs. "GET OFF THE SPOT PHONE."

Kate giggled and smiled at Gibbs's furious reaction. McGee rolled his eyes from Tony's side. "It's the speaker phone, uh Boss."

"Fine, fine Boss. Mmm that's good Ziva." said Tony. Gibbs shut off the phone and sighed. "Ridiculous. Tony and Ziva..." said Gibbs, fuming. "Ah they'll get married." he said after a long pause. "Those two are soul mates." he muttered.

Kate nodded. "Have you found a new soul mate?" Kate asked lightly. She brushed her hand on Gibbs at the kitchen nook, and smiled at him lightly. "I'll tell you when she knows." he said, smiling, and then stood up and left.

Kate sat there in shock, finishing her donut and coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate and Gibbs finished the investigation of the Stillwater Marines, and had gone home to rest. Kate's phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Todd."

It was Tony. "We have a lead. James Holden, 42 formerly in the Army, dishonorable discharge from when he murdered 2 women, was never charged, served 2 years for manslaughter, divorced, no kids, now lives in Anacostia."

Gibbs sighed. "Pick him up, DiNozzo, and you McGee. Ziva, stay here and track down others who may be the serial killer." Ziva's eyes raised from Tony's side of the phone. "Holden is dead Gibbs. Died 2 days ago in a car accident. His body was identified a few hours ago. DNA confirms it is him. False Alarm, Gibbs."

Tony added in, "Don't worry Boss, they all mess up." Gibbs sighed. "Not before it's too late, and someone important dies. Alert the Navy and Corps to not let anyone off duty or base, it's too risky. Have FBI and Secret Service each give up a few Agents to protect the ones with higher clearence and those who could risk national service. Director Shepard is on high alert. No one leaves the building unless they must." said Gibbs.

"I will alert my friends at the Secret Service." said Kate, "And I can do the same at the FBI, Fornell owes me a few favors."

"Fornell owes me 12K from his wedding," muttered Gibbs, "I paid for his suit and the honeymoon."

"Okay got it Boss." said Tony. "Ziva and I will track right away." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No kissing until you find me the names of all the ones who could be the killer."

Tony groaned. "Okay bye." He shut off the phone, and the phone turned off.

"How long are we going to be in Stillwater, Gibbs?" asked Kate. "I'm getting tired of this little town."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "I was born and raised here Todd, don't you think I'd be tired here too? I left when I was 18, never came back. Until a few of the times with NCIS."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Well. How's your father?" asked Kate, Gibbs sighed. "Old, frustrating and still there, but of course, he is Dad."

Kate nodded. "You should go visit him." muttered Kate. "No." said Gibbs. "We are undercover, and even though I love him, I can't risk anything." Gibbs whispered firmly.

Kate put her hand on his arm. "Okay." she said quietly. "What about your family, Kate?" asked Gibbs, munching on a few crackers.

Kate sighed. "I'm not really fond of my family. I'm the 5th and youngest daughter of Natalie and Andrew Todd, and I'm Catholic. It's Rachel, John, Daniel, George and then me. The daughter of a teacher and a lawyer. My family sort of looks down on me, because I am 33 and still unwed, childless and I chose to protect the President of The United States, instead of getting married. So really, there's that, also because I am no longer living in that town and I don't have a good job."

Gibbs snorted. "Good job? That's cute, Todd." Kate rolled her eyes, "And besides, I don't have a respectable job either. I'm not a teacher, a lawyer, a certainly not a doctor." she said, laughing lightly. "My mother no longer respects me though." she whispered.

"Until I show up married and I have a baby on the way, my Mother will never respect me. Rachel is happily married with 3 kids, John is married with 4 kids, Daniel has 2 kids, and George has 3, and I'm here kwith a stuffed Teddy bear and you."

Gibbs smirked. "You sleep with a teddy bear?" he said, chuckling lightly. Kate glared at him. "Yes. His name is Skipper."

Gibbs lost it. He burst out laughing and almost fell out of his chair. "Oh. My. Kate the big, bad girl sleeps with a stuffed teddy named Skipper?"

Kate slapped Gibbs's arm lightly. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, shut up." she said.

Gibbs smirked at Kate, and brushed her hair to the side. "My secret?" he whispered into her ear as he sat next to her. "I sleep with a stuffed giraffe named Elby." he announced, smirking.

Kate laughed, "Awwwwww, Gibbs." she ran her fingers through his soft, gray hair and smiled. "Well, guess what. I. Already. Knew. That."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Undercover sex missions in Canada do not count as 'I already know that', Miss Todd." Kate sighed. "Are we still not over this? That was an assignment, and it was strictly professional."

Gibbs looked at Kate in the eye. "You certainly didn't mind, when I, ah, brushed that beautiful tattoo of yours." Kate glared at Gibbs. "I know, I designed it myself." she gritted. "I do love... coffee." he said, breathing into Kate's ear.

Kate's reflexes tingled at her spine. "Mmmm, yeah."

Kate'e sensations screamed "KISS HIM" and as Gibbs moved into her neck, kissing it softly, she grabbed his shoulder and smacked her lips on them, passionately. It suddenly occured to Kate that Gibbs was a _fine_ kisser.

Gibbs dropped her onto the floor and began taking off her shirt. "Oh GIBBS!" she moaned, as Gibbs kissed her down and fiddled with her hair. "I'm on top." whispered Gibbs.

"So we're doing this?" announced Gibbs breathlessly. Kate nodded. "Oh yeah. Keep going."

The lovers spent the night in the living room, and needless to say, it was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kate awoke up to the smell of sawdust and coffee, and she was naked and snuggled next to Gibbs. "Oh da*n." she whispered. This was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Snap

 **A/N: Yay 3rd chapter! Remember to review and follow my account**

Jethro Gibbs woke up to the smell of vanilla and Miss Dior perfume on him. "Mmm?" he muttered, as his old blue eyes scanned the room. Ah.

"Morning Katie." he said, leaning over to remove his arm under Kate. Kate ignored him and got up, storming into her bedroom. "Oh yay." he muttered. "Just like Diane and Rebecaa." he winced at his ex-wives memories forever attached in his brain.

In the other room, Kate's brain was groaning and moaning as she remembered the night. Obviously, her feelings for Gibbs overrode her senses. At least you got some, a voice inside her whispered. She whacked her head against the wall and groaned. "Rule 12." she muttered. "Stupid rule." she said, chucking her lotion across the room.

Sitting outside the bedroom, leaning against the wall was a naked Gibbs. "Rule 12 is not 'never sleep with a co-worker'." he whispered. "It's never date a coworker, you moron. Besides, we could always pretend we're lovers and not really dating." his heart screamed at him.

"You don't need another wife." his mind chided. "Yes Kate is beautiful and smart and even better than Diane, Rebecca and Stephanie... but she is someone you barely know. You've known her for 2 years." Gibbs's heart sighed. "Yeah but it's love." another voice inside his brain muttered.

Gibbs sighed and walked outside, grabbed his shirt and shorts. He was going for a walk. He needed a fresh change of scenery.

"And Kate isn't?" muttered his heart.

Lucky for the 2, it was Saturday. "So you're going to ignore me?" asked Gibbs, sipping on his 2nd coffee of the day. Kate glared at him and Gibbs raised his hands up. "Hey Todd, I was there too. You can stop pretending like this was so shocking. I'm a handsome guy." he protested.

"Oh great. You've turned into DiNozzo." she muttered in an icy tone. She set her sketch pad down and walked away from him, into the living room.

Why was this so complicated? This was literally just a crush. Nothing more. Sure yes, she liked Gibbs, but she was 33. She didn't do this type of thing anymore. I'm going to get over him, she thought. She groaned again. The massive headache and impounding memories were starting to take it's toll.

5 minutes later, Kate Todd was passed out on the couch in the living room. Gibbs stoppped staring at the newspaper, walked over to the closet and pulled out his blanket and pulled it over. He turned off the lights on the lamp and sat outside on the patio.

 _"You like her, don't you." whispered his mind. "She's never going to like you. You're too old. You're co-workers. You suck. Her Catholic family would never approve." said his mind. "Shut up." said another voice. "I think Kate would be your beautiful wife #5."_

 _"And that's why you're single." his mind muttered inside his head. "And she'll never have her beautiful children." his voice crackled. "You will never have children, again." whispered a voice in his head._

"Oh Shannon." he whispered, tears in his eyes. "I'll never get over you, hon. Help me. I don't know what to do." he said, looking silently at the tree and the sound of children laughing next door.

 _right in the heart._

Another thing he was never going to have. "I really should be less depressed." he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, inside the living room, Kate had awaken to a quiet house with a blanket draped around her. "Interesting." she muttered. There were 2 texts from McGee

MCGEE: KATE, PLEASE HELP ME

MCGEE: iT'S TONY AND ZIVA THEY WON'T STOP FLIRTING AND KISSING AND THE NEW PROBIE KEEPS ENCOURAGING IT.

KATE: HEADSLAP TONY. CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING?

MCGEE: TONY?

MCGEE: YEAH SURE

KATE: I SLEPT WITH GIBBS FOR REAL

MCGEE: ...

MCGEE: WHAT? GIBBS? OUR BOSS?

KATE: YEAH.

MCGEE: TONY WILL NEVER FORGET THIS. I HOPE YOU USED PROTECTION.

MCGEE: ... GOTTA GO ZIVA NEEDS ME IN INTERROGATION. BYE

KATE: BYE

Kate sighed and rammed her head into the pillow. She forgot protection. "I'm literally going to he*l." she muttered. What would her mother think? No, what would her priest think.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was thinking about the serial killer. "So basically I'm looking for a pychopath who knows his way around the military. Male. He was strong enough to break the navy's back with one blow. Older, maybe."

"McGee." he said, dialing numbers. "Uh hi boss." squeaked McGee, still terrified that Kate and Gibbs had got it on, earlier. "McGee? 'ave you found the suspects yet?" he said, scribbling random numbers on the notepad.

"Actually boss, Ducky finished his autopsy, and he determines that the cause of death for the navy officer was poison, so that might be new, because, all the others died of a single gunshot wound to the chest in the exact same place. Ziva thinks it's because the killer wants to throw NCIS off his scent, and we're working every possible angle we have."

Gibbs nodded. "That's real good, Tim. How is Miller? Is he any good?"

McGee groaned. "He's loyal and hardworking guess, but he's like a mini-Tony, and he flirts with every girl he sees. He's really good at shooting and wrestling though."

Gibbs frowned. "I thought Director Shepard wanted less Tony's, and more Kate's."

McGee chuckled nervously. "So... how is Kate?" asked McGee, twirling his pen from the bullpen at the Navy Yard. Gibbs smirked. "She's fine, why?"

McGee shook his head. "Nothing, Boss! Just wondering about my co-worker, that's all!" he said. "I have to go. Tony's calling a 'campfire'."

Gibbs flipped his cell phone off, and stared at the horizon. "Wait. was the Navy officer from Stillwater?" he muttered. He picked up his cell phone again. "Hey, Ziver. Where was the navy officer from?"

Ziva muttered some Hebrew under her breath. "Richmond. Why Gibbs?" Gibbs slapped his head. "We've got this all wrong. It's a target. Not a specific town. Where are the others from?"

Ziva flipped the pages. "Patriot, Stillwater, Patriot, Georgetown, Stillwater, DC, New York City, and finally Richmond. How could we of missed it?"

Gibbs sighed. "It was Miller's job."

Ziva clicked her pen. "They always miss the hometown. I never rechecked. Sorry, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed. "It wasn't your fault. But Director Shepard should of checked before she sent us on this mission. She told me they were all from the same town!" Ziva smiled from her side. "People lie. I think she ships y'all."

Gibbs's eyebrows flickered in confusion. "Ships? Like a boat? My boat? I miss my boat."

Ziva laughed at him. "No, Gibbs. Like a couple. Pair. Like Tony and I."

Gibbs made a confused face. "Why is it called a ship? Why can't people just call it a couple? People like me might get confused. You know, the ones who love building boats out of wood?" he said, grumbling.

"I do not know Gibbs. However I am sure that you and Kate will be fine working there undercover. Director Shepard's new orders want you to move to Patriot. What are you again?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'm a lawyer. And Kate is a retired Petty Officer. I hate lawyers. Kate doesn't seem like the type to be in 'the Navy. So why are we even undercover. We ain't even sure who or where the killer is targeting 'em."

"Well Gibbs, maybe Director Shepard just wanted to test Miller. You know, his first field assignment and in DC, it may be how and when, but she wants to see if all the new probationary agents are capable. The talent level has gone down this year."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Oh right, blame the Special Agents. What about the FLETC instructors? Aren't they to blame? I guess not everyone can be talented. Why does the FBI get all the good agents?"

Ziva smiled. "What do you mean, Gibbs. Are we not good agents to you? Tony and I work hard. And Kate and McGee of course. I seem to remember being one of Mossad's highest talents and officers. I served in the Israeli army. Tony was a cop. McGee attended Ivy League schools. Kate was in the Secret Service."

Gibbs sighed. "I guess. I just don't understand why Jenny sent us away."

Ziva shrugged. "It's because she still likes you Gibbs. Paris was real for her. It really was."

Gibbs blanched. "You know about Paris? If you do, understand that we were undercover and it wasn't really a thing. I'm sorry for her if she thinks so."

Ziva sighed. "Well Gibbs, she's torn. And you know how that goes." she babbled.

Gibbs shook his head. "Well... I guess that's the way it'll be. Ziva, why aren't you at Campfire?" he asked, remembering McGee's awkward words earlier.

Ziva's eyebrows raised. "Tony called a campfire? He did not. I'm at my desk and Tony and Miller are out looking for clues. McGee is down in Abby's lab."

Gibbs huffed. "Oh. Well. Go back to work, Ziver. I expect some new information at our sit-rep tomorrow. Be at Mtac at 1."

Ziva nodded. "Okay Gibbs. See you."

Gibbs shut off his phone and rolled his neck. Ah. Maybe he wasn't as flexible as he used to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and James were staking out in front of a possible suspect's apartment. "So, Probie. What's your track record with women?" asked Tony, trying to juggle 3 apples in the driver's seat. "And men." added James. "I'm bisexual, actually."

"Ah." said Tony. "Well in that case, you don't have to tell me. Do you have a dog?" he asked, continuing to juggle his apples.

"Why does Ziva like you again?" asked James, starring at Tony weirdly. "You're not really her type. She seems very ninja-y."

Tony laughed. "But she's my Ninja, you know? We have a connection. We flow together, and honestly, I can't see myself with anyone but her. I wouldn't be able to live without her, you see. She's the type of woman that every man wants. And I love her."

James looked in awe. "Wow. Are you planning on proposing soon? Or what?"

Tony smiled. "Maybe. When the time is perfect. Ziva is my light in the darkness. Seriously though, Ziva."

James stared out the window. "DiNozzo. There's our guy."

Tony and James got out of the guy and locked it. "Mike Sorden? NCIS, we need to talk to you."

Mike took one look at them and bolted. "HEY STOP!" shouted Tony. "Get out of the way!" snarled James, as they chased Mike. James diverted his way and as Mike ran into the ally, James tackled him.

"Tony!" he said, cuffing the guy. "Good job, Probie. Very good. I see they taught you well at FLETC."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kate and Gibbs were packing up for their drive to Patriot. "A 9 hour drive with Gibbs." muttered Kate.

Gibbs sighed. "Caitlin Todd, tell me why you are so angry with me. I cannot take your poor additude about this." he snapped.

"It's because I slept with you." she snarled. "It's your fault I'm so confused, seriously. I slept with my boss. Didn't the Secret Service teach me this? Am I supposed to work with the FBI now? Resign from NCIS?" she shrieked. "Jethro, we had sex."

Gibbs sighed. "I know we did, Kate. Maybe it was a one time thing. But I seem to remember you kissing me first."

Kate glared at him. "You're so much older than me! And you're the one flirting with me, Gibbs."

Gibbs took a deep breath, trying to not say anything he would regret later. "Age is just a number," he whispered, "And maybe" he said huskily, "I'm flirting for a very good reason."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Reviews are always appreciated :)**

5 hours into the 9 hour long drive to Patriot, Kate reached over and grabbed Jethro's hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm not having the best of time, we're undercover, and... well I missed Rachel's birthday yesterday. I didn't get to go to Miami and celebrate and-"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, 'best of time'. You only basically shut me out, Todd." he noted, remembering the way Kate treated him like a piece of dust.

Kate sighed. "Well I know. I was angry. At least I didn't sleep with DiNozzo." she muttered.

Gibbs's eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Oh yes. DiNozzo and Todd. Ew." he muttered silently. Relationships and lovers at his age was so complicated. Of course, he would never have his first love again.

 _Shannon Gibbs, finally happy after baby Kelly was sound asleep in her crib sat down on the couch._

 _"Being a mother was harder than I thought." she muttered. She stared at the beautiful wedding photo of Jethro and her on top of their fireplace._

 _"He's so handsome." she thought, "And I'm so glad I married him. He's perfect." she thought, starring into space, thinking about him in uniform and the Marine Corps._

 _"I hope he's safe." she thought, thinking about how many Marine wives and husbands had gotten the devestating home visit about the deaths of their significant other. She hoped that would never happen to her. She would never bear the pain._

 _"Good morning, hon." said Jethro, standing in front of her, in their living room in their cozy house. He dropped his bags and grinned wildly at her._

 _"Oh my Word!" whispered Shannon. "You aren't supposed to be back for another month, babe." She said, standing up and jumping onto him, holding him tight._

 _"Well Shan, I traded with a man who lost poker. Shannon Gibbs, I missed you." he said, giving her a kiss on the lips._

 _"You don't know how much I thought about you and Kelly, hon. Every day, I wondered about whether or not I'd see her again." he whispered, holding Shannon closely._

 _"I love you so much." announced Shannon breathlessly._

 _"So where is she?" demanded Gibbs, letting Shannon go and looking around his 'living room'._

 _"Since when did my living room become Babies R' Us?" he said, making a face of confusion._

 _"Ah yes, you see, some of your Marine buddies are very caring about your daughter. And you do have a very amazing wife, Jet."_

 _Gibbs smiled. "I know. Now where is Kelly?" he demanded._

 _Shannon smiled at him. "Maybe I misplaced her."_

 _Gibbs shot her a look of disbelief. "Relax you giant teddy bear," said Shannon, smiling lightly._

 _"She's upstairs in her crib. She's 8 months now. I have so many pictures and videos of her to show you. She looks just like you_ , _babe." said Shannon, looking straight into his beautiful green and blue eyes._

 _"I wish I was their for her birth." whispered Gibbs. "No you don't." said Shannon. "I was a bloody mess, screaming and withering in pain. Your daughter didn't spare me any pain."_

 _Gibbs laughed lightly. "Sounds like a true Gibbs. Now I want to see her. Kelly."_

 _Shannon grinned, and opened the door to her nursery. "Hello baby, Mama's here!" she announced, scooping up her baby into her arms._

 _Kelly giggled. "GaGa?" she said, and then reached for Jethro. "She wants you." said Shannon._

 _Kelly latched onto Jethro, and put her head on his shoulder._

 _"She's beautiful." said Jethro. "I love all of you so much. I wouldn't trade you both for anything." He leaned over and kissed Shannon firmly on the lips._

Gibbs sighed and remembered how everything fell apart. His life... torn apart by a man who wanted to stay out of prison. Killed 3 innocent people that didn't need to die.

Maybe if he was there... maybe if he could of sacrificed himself Shannon and Kelly would of lived.

Kelly would of had a full life. Happiness. Her beauty and her brains. Maybe he could of had a son. Or another daughter. _Maybe both._

"Gibbs?" asked Kate. "You okay? You've been starring at the window for a few hours now. You're super quiet and it's kind of freaking me out. I mean you're a mute and all but like I don't know if something is wrong and like-"

"Kate?" said Gibbs, "You're babbling again. There's nothing wrong, I'm just thinking. It's a long car ride. And your driving is way more smooth than mine. So it's peaceful for once."

Kate snorted. "You're right. Your driving is like King Kong being peaceful and sitting quietly. And it's really not. You drive like a maniac, Gibbs. Seriously."

Gibbs look offended. "Todd. I drive like a Marine. And I'm a da*n good one." he said, rolling his eyes. "It get's me places faster. And it's much more enjoyable. I don't have to wait."

Kate looked at Jethro and blanched. "For you. For the rest of us it's like being launched into Space without seat belts." she protested, remembering how terrified she was the first time she sat in Gibbs's car. Well... it was during a joint investigation with NCIS and the US Secret Service.

 _"Are you sure you're driving 70?" shrieked Kate, holding on to dear life as Gibbs drove down the road towards the Navy Yard._

 _"Yes, Todd. It's perfectly legal." said Jethro, grinning as he watched the expression of the "Queen of the Secret Service" holding onto the seat as tight as possible._

 _"If ya gonna be on my team, Todd, you better get used to it. It only took DiNozzo 3 weeks." he announced, making a right turn._

 _"Y'all didn't do this in the Secret Service? Pity." said Gibbs, continuing to drive recklessly, yet quickly, trying to get back to NCIS as quickly as possible._

 _"NO!" shouted Kate. "You're gonna hit a trashcan you idiot!" she shouted, as Gibbs swerved, trying to not hit a squirrel eating an acorn in the street._

 _"Miss Todd, that was a squirrel not a trashcan." he reprimended, grinning._

 _"We're here, Miss Todd." he said, parking in the Navy lot. "So how was it?" said Gibbs with a huge smirk on his face._

"I still remember the day I first rode in your car." whispered Kate. "You made a huge impression on me, the Marine look. Especially aboard Air Force One that day. I'll never forget how annoyed I was when you appeared with your 'big bad team' and Tony's stupid additude about the 'really hot D-cup model on the magazine'. How do you even work with him sometimes? I know I've been doing it for 2 years now, but I still can't understand it."

"Boy do I know it." said Gibbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ziva David, you hand me that burger right now." said Tony. "Or I swear, you'll never get any of your sugar cookies Abby gave you. Because I stole them." taunted Tony.

"Tony. If you value your life, I suggest you hand me the tin of cookies back. And this burger is MINE. I paid for it."

Tony frowned. "But you're staying at my apartment! Using my electricity and water!" he protested.

Ziva smiled. "You invited me, darling. And I'm not just staying." she said, shooting Tony a flirty smile.

"If you two start making out here, I will kill someone." muttered McGee. "Where's the information about the killer? Nothing? Not even from Abby? Or Ducky?" said McGee, sighing.

"Gibbs will kill us." he said, grroaning. They had barely any leads and SECNAV wasn't exactly thrilled to put NCIS on the juristriction, as opposed to the FBI, who apparently had more Agents.

Tony's phone rang. Tony dropped the tin of cookies and grabbed his phone, while Ziva scooped up the tin.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service. Oh yes Abby. Oh really? Finally. Okay cool." he said, shutting off the phone. "Ziva, Abby's lab now."

Down in Abby's lab, they were greeted with the sound of rock music and Bert.

"Tony! Ziva! Big news okay. I found a partial print on the Navy officer's wedding ring. And guess what. It doesn't belong to his wife. I went through all evidence again and the print was fresh from like the day we got him, so the lady might be the one who saw him last. Meet Becca Walker, 22, who's a barista at the Starbucks on 22. She's the mistress. And guess what?" asked Abby, as she typed in a serial of code numbers.

"She was reported missing the same day we found the officer. BOLO is out on her and her car, so she should be easy to find. I sent her information to McGee."

"Thank you Abby." said Ziva, kissing her on the cheek.

"Has anyone heard from Gibbs and Kate yet? I heard that they're being transfered to Patriot." said Abby.

Tony shrugged. "Nothing. Must be undercover after all, they aren't doing much with NCIS for obvious reasons, Abs."

Abby frowned and stomped her foot. "That's not fair. Why couldn't of you two gone?" said Abby, whining. "I miss Gibbs. No one's brought my a Caf-Pow except for Miller and Ziva this week."

Tony winced. "I hate to tell you this Abby, but the Caf-Pow machine broke a few days ago. No Caf-Pow for anyone. The Computer Geeks in the dungeon are protesting. You could join them." suggested Tony.

Ziva slapped Tony's arm and glared at him. "Tony! That is not nice! This is a woman who has none of her favourite drink and is longing for caffine. What if you no longer had your racy magazines and weekly subscription to Victoria Secret?" she chimed, looking at her boyfriend in disblief.

Tony shot her a look of disbelif. "You're acting like I'm underage! I can buy magazines with mature content if I want!" he protested.

"And besides, it's just for fun now that I have the real, Israeli beauty." he said, smiling.

Abby groaned. "No. I will NOT have you two making out in my lab! Elevator, GO." she shouted, shooing them out of her lab before the clothes were off. "I really need Caf-Pow." she said, sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back upstairs, Director Shepard was having a long moment of thinking, looking over the serial killer's hits and the ones that didn't make sense.

Sure, she had sent Jethro and Caitlin away so they would find the killer, or maybe it was because she hated the girl.

Jethro loved her, she had assumed, and he always treated her with respect. She wasn't going to get that.

She had hoped that Paris had made a huge difference, but she didn't think so. Jethro was smitten with Caitlin Todd, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

If only... no. Seducing Leroy Jethro Gibbs and directing his order to make Kate Todd give up her NCIS badge wasn't going to work. OR was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ziva David and Tim McGee arived at Becca Walker's house. "Becca Walker, seems normal enough. Mistress for another Navy officer isn't going to go well for SECNAV and the wife." said Ziva, looking around the small property for any clues.

2 gunshouts rang out as they walked toward the house. Ziva and Tim drew their guns, and prepared to open the door. "NCIS, open up!" they shouted.

When they heard the sound of moaning, the kicked the door open, and stormed the house.

"Clear!" shouted Ziva, as she checked the kitchen and eating nook, "Ziva!" shouted Tim, as their getaway driver on a motarbike fled the scene.

"She's dead." said Tim. "Well, at least we have fingerprints now, McGee. Call the team." said Ziva, sighing.

one. more. dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Apologies if somethings aren't canon, to those who might point it out later :) This chapter is shorter to make up for the next one.**

"Another one?" asked Gibbs, "Okay Ziva. Does DiNozzo have all of the information you got? Yes? Okay then. Plates, fingerprints, ect? Send them to Abby." said Gibbs, talking on the phone to Ziva, who was at the recent crime scene with the Major Response team.

"Okay. Put out a BOLO for the bike. Make sure you sweep for fingerprints everywhere. The suspect didn't have time to wipe for fingerprints."

He shut off the phone, and looked across the motel room, where his co-worker Kate Todd was putting on make-up.

"You know you're pretty enough without that stuff right?" said Gibbs, sipping from his morning coffee.

Kate nodded. "I know. But as Katya Collins I have to put on heavy makeup here. This people could know my true identity. Why are we here anyways?"

Gibbs glared at the wall. "Director's orders." he mumbled.

 _"What do you mean you don't want me there?" shouted Gibbs, "I'm an NCIS Special Agent and you are not allowed to sideline me. There is a SERIAL KILLER out there, and you're sending me away because you can't control your emotions? Jeez, Shepard."_

 _On the phone was Director Jenny Shepard, who had finally told Gibbs the true reason she sent Gibbs and Kate away, "undercover"._

 _"No, you can't. Absolutely not. Do not drag Kate into this. She's got nothing to do with you and your feelings for me. I'm over you Jen, seriously. That was an undercover op, and I just don't return those feelings. No. That's not what I said, yeash. I said I didn't return your feelings."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean? You mean if I don't stop liking Kate, Kate resigns? RESIGNS? Kate is one of the best Agents I got, Director. She was handpicked to protect the President of the United States in the Secret Service, one of my top profilers, and she is a top Agent. Model Agent. You are not allowed to do that. You do that, I go and I will talk to SecNav."_

 _"Fine. You pull your stupid rank, because that's what you do. You manipulate things to go your way. I bet you're going to use your position as Director of NCIS to catch Benoit. Oh now I'm the bad guy. No. I will not do that!" he shouted, and turning off his cell and chucking it at the wall._

 _He was finished dealing with her. The Agency needed someone young, and Jenny Shepard was one for it?_

Kate looked over at Gibbs. He seemed different. Even quieter. No snide comments yet. Did it have something do with... that night?

Maybe. _Would you consider dating Gibbs?_

Woah. Date Gibbs?

Gibbs was attractive. Ish. He could be nice if he wanted. He was a good person. He loved his family and what he did, and he was a good Marine sniper. And well... he had a nice arse.

Wow. What would her Priest think? Obviously Catholic School did nothing. Well, as they say "Sending your child to Catholic School only makes them less Catholic." she thought.

She glanced over at him. He did seem like the type of person all the ladies would like.

 _You're not a red-head Kate._

She sighed. But Gibbs was like 18 years older. And he was divorced 3 times. Her Mother and Father would never approve. 'Elope' said her mind. She chuckled outloud and Gibbs shot her a look of confusion.

"You okay over there, Katie?" he said, smirking as Kate choked on air.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Perfectly fine, Gibbs." she said, shooting him her signiture smile/smirk.

 _She really is a beauty,_ thought Gibbs. Would Kate ever date him? Probably not. Could he try without risking their place as NCIS Special Agents? He didn't know. Would he try? Maybe.

Kate deserved someone young. Someone whole. Someone who could help her raise beautiful children. He was none of those. He was a father. Look how well that turned out.

 _There was nothing you could of done. Shannon and Kelly would of never lived by themselves anyways. Don't blame yourself._

He would never stop blaming himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Navy Yard, Abby had found evidence. "Tony. Ziva. Please do not tell me you both spent your lunch break making out?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "How did you find out?" he said, taking a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich. Abby smirked. "Their's lipstick on your collar, and both of you have ruffled clothes, and crazy hair."

Ziva sighed. "Yeah we did. But the evidence." she said, pointing to everything they found in Becca's house. "Well I'm waiting for fingerprints, and I found blood and it's definently Becca's but I don't know why she was killed she's not even Navy or Marine."

Ziva nodded. "Perhaps she knew too much."

Tony chuckled. "Don't they all?" he said, shooting Ziva smirk.

Abby groaned. "No flirting in the evidence garage or I will murder you both. Remember, I'm one of the only people in the world who can murder someone and leave no forensic evidence."

Ziva nodded. "We know. We'll be in the Bullpen, working on leads. If you have any fingerprints, run them up. Gibbs needs to know, soon." said Ziva, handing Abby a Caf-Pow.

"Awww thanks Ziva!" she said, sipping her favourite drink happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting inside Interrogation was Mike Sorden. "I've been here for 2 days! I have no right to be here! My lawyer will be here in 5 minutes and I swear I'll kill all of you!" he yelled at the glass.

Tony strolled in the door, with Ziva in tow. "I'll add 'threatning 2 Federal Agents' to 9 first degree murder charges, and guess what Sorden? You're going to get a death sentance." said Tony.

Sorden's face went white. "I didn't kill no one! I thought you were 'fter me because I stole from 'da house on Maple!"

Ziva snorted. "As if. You do not have an Alibi for any of the murders, your rap sheet is a mile long, and you smell like pot." she said, wrinkling her nose. Tony smiled at him.

"If your DNA comes back as a match, it proves that you killed all those people. And guess what? You're looking at life or death row." he said, clapping his hands.

"Hey," said Sorden. "I didn't kill none of these people ya talking about." he pointed at the 9 pictures of the deceased, "I dun even know if I even met 'dease people before."

He sighed. "I don't look like none of these people who'd kill anyone, right?" he said, grinning. "But I know who might!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate smiled at Gibbs as they sat in the kitchen nook. "Katie?" asked Gibbs, "Why is it so that you hate this town so much?" he said, taking a bite of his cereal. Kate dropped her fork. "It's personal." she said, bitterly.

Gibbs smiled, and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "You know I'm here for you right? It's not like you to be so quiet suddenly, Katie Kat."

Kate sighed. "Gibbs, you're my mentor basically. You know how it is to lose someone special." she whispered.

"I lost my youngest brother, James here in this town. John was driving, and a drunk driver hit us. I grabbed onto the seat and I didn't grab James. James died. I was the closest one to him and his death hit me the hardest I guess."

" Natalie, my mother never helped me with the death, and sometimes I feel like they blame me. I was only 5, Gibbs. After I told Rachel, my oldest sister, she became obsessed with studying feelings and emotions."

"Somedays, it's like James is here with me again. But when I return, I always pass the road where we crashed, and the depression and the death hits me harder."

"My parents never thought well of therapists, and Rachel became a feelings person to help me. J, this town reminds me of everything I never did to save him. My little brother." she said, wiping the tears off of her face.

Gibbs brushed her hair to the side, and smiled.

"Aw, Kate. Kate don't say that. Think about it, you and James could of lost your lives that day. You were brave, Katie. And that is why we love you. you've carried that with you for over 25 years. I think you deserve some love." he said, kissing her on the cheek lightly.

"Get your stuff Katie. Let's go find the killer."

Gibbs and Kate were walking out of the house, when they heard the sound of tires screeching. 4 men in black fired 3 bullets at them.

They stopped and grabbed Kate as Gibbs took cover on the ground. "NO!" he shouted, as the black fan drove away. He fired 3 shots and they kept going. A Virginia plate.

"Wait? Kate? he asked. Kate was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: How will Gibbs react?**

"Wait what?" said Tony, "Kate's been kidnapped?" he said, in shock. On the phone with him, was Gibbs, who had called to inform him about Kate and the black SUV. "Okay. Plates? 3VSJ-221, okay gotcha, McGee will get them. BOLO is out as well, and I'll call about any information. The Indiana NCIS First Response Team is on it's way to your location."

"Stay put." ordered Tony.

Ziva and Abby looked worried. "That was Gibbs. As they were leaving the house, approx. 4 men came out of a black SUV and started shooting Gibbs, and while Gibbs took cover, they grabbed Kate. Gibbs is fine, a bullet grazed his head though. Nothing major except for a few bruises and scratched. He says check hospitals in Indiana and Canada."

Abby burst into tears. "I can't believe they took Kate again! First Ari then those weirdos! They're going to kill her."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "They are only going to mock us, they won't kill her. I am sure of it." she said, reassuring Abby. Abby scoffed. "You say that to Mossad too?" she asked, sneering.

Tony sighed. "Abby we are over this. Ziva is part of us now, and she has no ties to Mossad. Can you not accept that? It's been 6 months since Ari tried to kill Kate."

"Yeah Abby, move on." chimed in McGee. Abby stormed out of the Bullpen, clearly angry at the team.

Ziva's computer made a loud clicking sound. "The BOLO came back. The car was registered to an Adam Johnson, but the car was reported stolen yesterday. Indiana State Police found it on the side of the an abandoned rode, no blood or fingerprints, but the back was shattered like Gibbs said."

Tony nodded. "So Kate hasn't been harmed yet."

McGee sighed. "Yet."

* * *

Kate spat out spit as they untied her blindfold. "YOU?" she said, outraged and furious. "You liar!" she screamed, feeling the chains around her arms and her feet. She appeared to be in a basement, which had blood stains everywhere. "You filthy, little, son of a-"

The man shook his head. "No no no, Caitlin. We will not tolerate this type of language here, sweetie." he said, starring in her face. Kate felt the nauseaous smell of a Burberry cologne, and beer.

"Why did you do this?" she asked, glaring at her captor. "For revenge. For the Navy ruining my family's wealthy reputation. For hurting me. For causing my wife to file for divorce, and taking my 3 children away. Annalise, George and Theodore. And now I have my revenge on them."

Kate sighed. "And Becca?" she asked. The man rolled his eyes. "Side girl. She knew I was killing these people and was about to go to NCIS. I had to stop her, beautiful."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm taken," she lied. The man smiled. "By who? Certainly not Agent DiNozzo or McGee, right?"

Kate smirked. "Agent Gibbs."

The man dropped his knife in shock. Coughing loudly, he made a face. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The man with the silver, greenish-bluish divorced 3 times Gibbs?" he burst out laughing.

"That's so cute, Caitlin. Kibbs!" he said maniaclly, clapping his hands.

Kate sneered at him. "Kate. My name is Kate." she said, gritting her teeth. "There's no getting out of this one." she said confidently. "NCIS will find you."

* * *

Alone in Patriot, Gibbs sat outside on the front porch, fuming silently. He let them take Kate. His Kate. He should of helped her. Hopefully she was okay. He couldn't bear to lose another person in his life.

"Hi. Special Agent James McKane." said a mid-30's man in the NCIS suit. "Indiana office." he continued, and pointing to a young woman in blonde hair, and an Asian man in dark black hair, "Special Agents Lindsey Kim and Elliot Kim. Also known as Lovebirds 1 & 2." he said in an exasperated sigh.

Gibbs smiled. They acted just like Tony and Ziva back in DC, and maybe they would be them one day. "Uh, and Security Officer Isaac Namies is over there."

Gibbs nodded. "And that's Probationary Agent Tatum Harps, and that's our ME Helen Johnson and her assistant George McCline."

"We understand that Special Agent Caitlin Todd was abducted about an hour ago?" he said, flipping open his notebook to write notes down. "You undercover? You don't look like it." he noted, snorting.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tell me, McKane, how does a guy like you be NCIS? You look like FBI." he said, crinkling his nose at the strong cologne James wore.

James McKane smiled at him. "I was. Your buddy Fornell got me kicked because I kept flirting with Agent Bresse. You know? The former Victoria Secret model who does undercovers OPS and trains all the probies at our academy? I kinda purposely failed the tests twice to spend more time with her."

Gibbs coughed loudly, and felt the sudden urge to headslap him, but resisted that urge. "Okay then." he muttered.

Special Agent Kim came over, and nodded. "Special Agent Gibbs. I need your fingerprints." she said, flipping her technology thingy open. "What's that" asked Gibbs, still confused about what technology these young people used nowadays.

"This is a fingerprint storer. It keeps the fingerprints here so our forensic scientist Max can do stuff. We'll also need your suit to test it for gunshot residue." Gibbs nodded. "So I'll get a change of clothes." he said, pointing to his house.

Lindsey nodded. "My husband will escort you." she said, signaling to Elliot.

Gibbs opened the door, and Elliot smiled. "You know Agent Gibbs, you are the first person to not make a comment about an Asian guy and a blonde girl." he said, laughing lightly. Elliot swung the door open.

Gibbs shrugged. "You love her. And if you love her, why not?" he said. "You both have a happy marriage." he said. He picked up his favorite pair of jeans and his favorite t-shirt and nodded. "That's really I need."

Elliot smiled. "You like Kate don't you?" he said, starring at Gibbs curiously. Gibbs choked on the water he was drinking, and sighed. "It's complicated. She's so... beautiful and she's one of the most amazing women I've ever met. But Kate deserves someone young. Someone whole. Someone who can-"

"Love her." added Elliot firmly. "You clearly love Kate, and you should go after her Gibbs. I thought Lindsey deserved someone else better, but I loved her and I told her. As NCIS Agents, we might never get to see tomorrow, so make the days you have together count. Lindsey and I celebrate the fact that we're still alive every night, and honestly, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Gibbbs sighed as he took in the young man's words. "I know. But... what if something doesn't work out? What if it just doesn't work?" he asked, "Kate Todd is one of the best Agents I've seen in a long time, and I can't lose her too."

Elliot shook his head. "Agent Gibbs, you'll never know until you find out. Take that chance."

Gibbs sighed. "I know."

* * *

In the bullpen, Ziva was working with the Indiana NCIS office to try and figure out anything. "Tony?" she asked. "It is your turn to get coffee this week." she said, smirking. Having to work overtime meant more caffiene and more sugar to keep their levels up. They needed to find Kate. Alive.

Tony groaned. "Why me? Why can't we send Probie?" he whined, snacking on goldfish. "Or McGeek!"

"I mean, I'm reading Kate's NCIS file, and I'm working!" he whined. Ziva smiled. "Okay then. Miller it's your turn. 2 decafs and a vanilla whip cream. And 3 cupcakes. Go." she barked.

Miller dashed out of the bullpen and into the elevator quickly, deathly afraid of Ziva.

Abby dashed into the bullpen. "I have news. And it isn't good." she babbled. She handed a flash drive to McGee, and it was put up on the screen. "Using the film evidence and fingerprints the Indiana NCIS office gave me, and it's bad." said Abby.

She clicked the clicker, and gsasroaned. "The fingerprint is an 90 percent match to probationary agent James Miller, guys. And it's a 82 percent match to the security video in front of Kate and Gibbs's house. Guys... He killed these people!" she shouted.

Ziva and Tony sighed. "Where is he now." demanded Abby. McGee blanched. "He's getting coffee." said McGee. Ziva stood up and nodded. "NCIS Security. When James Miller returns, seize his gun and any weapons you got, and call the SPECIAL response team. We need to get to his house, now. We're storming his house in 20 minutes." shouted Ziva.

"Calling Ducky now." said Tony, as Ziva strapped all of her weapons to her body. "There may be more bodies." she said.

Abby nodded. "I'll call Gibbs."

Ziva nodded. "Get ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Is there anything you guys want to see? I'm not sure if you guys like it our not, but if you have anything, please comment. I'm so sorry for some words being auto corrected, and I didn't realize until it was too late, sorry!**

At James Miller's house 20 minutes later... NCIS and their Special Task Force arrived. "If needed, backup is on the way." said Tony. He nodded to the Lt. "The United States Naval Criminal Investigative Service! If you are in the house right now, come outside with your hands on top of your head where we can see them!" shouted Ziva.

No response came from the house.

The NCIS team nodded, and they kicked the door open. The Special Response team waited outside patiently for the signal.

The team searched every single room, but found no evidence of a body ever being there, as well as no evidence of blood.

"I can't believe there's no evidence of a blood stain!" muttered Ziva furiously. "Abby deduced that this man was our killer, yet there is no blood to be found. Or any other fingerprints!"

Tony sighed as he bagged the house phone as evidence to send to Abby, "But maybe there are secret places here." he said excitedly, "You know, in the movie."

Tim rolled his eyes. "If you make another movie reference I will slap you." he muttered, glaring at Tony. Ziva looked at a door next to the kitchen. "Tony? McGee?" she asked, drawing her gun. "Secret door. It's locked. Provide back-up for me." she ordered, using her Mossad skilsl to pick the lock open. She nodded, and started heading down the stairs slowly.

CLICK. CLACK. The lights turned on, and Ziva gasped. "Tony! McGee!" she signaled, and they came down into what looked like a basement. A bed was in the corner of the room, and there were blood stains all over the concrete floor.  
"Someone has been staying here." she noted.

"And they appear to be a murdering duo." said Tony, wrinkling his face at the smell of the blood.

"You think?" asked McGee sarcastically.

* * *

"Miller?" screeched Gibbs, "Miller? The Probie? Abs, you mean he's the guy that took Kate?"

Abby was on the phone with Gibbs, who was at the Indiana NCIS office, waiting for confirmation that he could abort mission and head back to DC to conduct the search for Kate with Tony, Ziva and Tim.

"Okay, so security and partial prints. But wasn't Miller with you guys during Kate's kidnap period?" he said, remembering when he spoke to McGee and Miller overhearing.

"Oh he had a partner? And they what? That much blood?" he said, his eyebrows raising. "No Abby I don't need your talk about how much blood women lose every month due to menstruation. I'm good on that, Abs."

"Okay. Keep digging." he instructed, shutting his phone off.

"Are they about to interrogate Miller?" asked Elliot, sipping his strawberry milkshake while reading over the case file for Kate. "It says here that you guys both did an undercover mission where you and Kate were married and had a child." pointed out Elliot, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Ell. No. Don't pressure Agent Gibbs into telling you anything. Kate and him are his buisness. Not ours. Now will you please finish reading so I can hand it up to McKane who can update the other offices on the East Coast."

Elliot smirked. "Fine." he said, but handed Gibbs a folded up piece of paper that read, "When you get her back, hug her and tell her. Life is too short, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed, and nodded. "Maybe." he whispered. "Just maybe."

He popped the computer open and started looking over the traffic cameras, trying to scan for the black SUV Kate was last sighted in. But they were probably in a different car now, knowing for a fact that serial killers changed vehicles every so often after their kidnappings.

But which genius would attempt to kidnap an NCIS Agent in broad daylight?

He needed to clear his head.

"I'm going for a walk." he muttered, and nodded to Lindsey one last time before he left the office.

Walking out of the base, he started walking towards downtown, looking for a quick bite to eat.

He felt something tug at his waist and he spun around to find someone punch his face.

He was knocked out.

* * *

James Miller sat in interrogation and waited. "You're sure?" asked Director Shepard, with a hint of surprise. "Mr. Miller doesn't seem like the type to commit murder. If we're going to convict him, we better have an iron-clad tight reason. SecNav doesn't like it when NCIS accuses their own for murder, only to find out they are innocent." she said, starring at Miller.

Tim nodded. "Oh yes Director Shepard, we're sure he has involvement. Oh, the show is starting."

Tony and Ziva stormed into Interrogation with 9 files and a whole lot of anger. "Okay." said James, "I want a lawyer, first." he said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't commit none of these murders okay? I was always with you bunch. I didn't commit nothing."

Ziva snorted. "I have 9 bodies in Autopsy that say otherwise, as well as blood stains, and photographic evidence from your house tying you to the murder, as well as security tapes from the abduction of one Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Fingerprints from Gibbs also indicate a 90 percent chance of you being our suspect. And right now, it's not looking very good for you." she said, smirking.

Miller rolled his eyes. "I didn't do none of that, okay! I rented out my basement." he admitted. Tony nodded. "To who." he replied sharply.

Miller sighed. "I won't say until I get a lawyer and a deal saying I don't go to jail." he hissed.

Ziva snorted. "You are in no position to negotiate. And you will end up serving time anyways, so I think you should start talking."

Miller shook his head. "Nope." he said, smiling at the duo.

Tony banged the table loudly, and glared at Miller. "One of my team mates is out there, kidnapped, and you were part of it. I highly suggest you start telling me names, or I will have you on death row!" he shouted.

Miller sighed. "Okay fine whatever." he leaned in and whispered the name to Ziva.

Ziva nodded. "That is why." she replied sharply.

They exited the room, and left into the hallway.

* * *

Gibbs groaned as he woke up, and saw that he wasn't anywhere familiar. "What." he muttered, sleepily.

"Hey Gibbs." whispered Kate. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. "Kate. You're alive, thank the Lord." he said, groaning.

"What happened?" he asked, wincing in pain from the chains bound tightly on his arms and legs. "It was Miller's brother." hissed Kate.  
"Mason Miller. They are identical twins." she muttered, "That's why. Miller probably deleted everything about him. Miller must of known."

Gibbs sighed. "You aren't hurt though, right?" he asked. Kate sighed. "I am. But I'm fine." she protested, groaning as she attempted to shuffle herself from the chains still bound tightly.

"If we get the chance to escape Katie, go. I don't care. Save yourself." he instructed. Kate snorted. "As if. I'm not going anywhere without you Gibbs. I am defying a direct order. I ain't leaving without Leroy Jethro Gibbs with me."

Gibbs sighed. "Will you stop being a hero for once, Kate? I need you to go to NCIS for me. You guys need to catch him. Go if you get the chance Katie."

"Awwww, Katie." said Mason Miller, walking down the staircase from the basement that they were currently locked up in. "Dear Caitlin, you were not kidding when you said you were dating Gibbs."

Gibbs shot Kate a look of amusement. "Really" he mouthed, smirking slightly, but wincing at the pain even from the slightest movements.

"So, my children, I'm going to tell you both a lovely story. Beware, _**Katie**_ , it has adult content."

Kate snarled at Miller, "Only Gibbs is allowed to call me that you bas*ard." she hissed. "Now do, start talking, I want a story before I go to sleep." she growled through the skin of her teeth.

Miller smiled. "You've got lots of passion, Caitlin, and per your request I'll tell the story."

Gibbs sighed, and rolled his eyes in exasperation, but felt the pain from his joints and the massive headache coming over him.

Mason grinned. "So it all started when I was in the United States Navy. Was doing amazing. Then some stupid sailor died from a meth overdose and somehow my fingerprints were ALL over the bed. So naturally, I was suspected of murdering the poor sailor and having drugs in my possession. Well guess what, that wasn't me."

Gibbs snorted as he remembered Mike Franks talking about that particular case so many years ago. "Yes, Gibbs I know it was only 8 years ago, but still." he added.

 _Weren't you convicted? thought Gibbs, I literally thought you would be in jail right now, what._

"So my wife, Sarah and my children Annalise, George and Theodore. Sarah filed for divorce and she left me. I haven't seen my sweet children since they were babies. I got mad, you see." said Miller, sipping his bottle of bourbon.

Gibbs sighed. He really wanted some bourbon, a boat and a basement right now. His beautiful, precious boats and some nice wood. That would be perfect.

"So I have been plotting my revenge for the past 7 years. Slowly, finding people that had sort of no meaning in this world... so I could have my revenge on the Navy for ruining my life, and the Marine Corps for representing NCIS for the investigation. And I got you two, so it's a WIN WIN for all!" Mason chuckled.

Kate glared at Miller, and nodded to Gibbs.

Miller rolled his eyes. "I can still see you, ya know, Miss Todd. I'm holding you both captive in a basement, and right now, I can see you both."

"Anyways, back to my story. I had James become an NCIS Agent, and he was my backup. Identical twins, similar DNA and fingerprints, and if he was ever convicted, I could strike again and then he would be released. It's cute how Abigail hasn't deducted that my dear brother has a twin. Oh right, I had James wipe my file and block it from all systems. That's why!"

Gibbs coughed into his fist. What. Serial killers were seriously pycho.

Kate snarled at Miller, "And you think that's going to work? And I suppose dear JAMES told you about us being undercover?" she shouted, full of rage and fury.

"Ah yes. You see, he told me everything. Where you lived, who you were, everything you could imagine on an undercover mission, and I must say, you both weren't very good. I still found both of you. Top Agents of NCIS my a*s."

Kate growled. "You weren't supposed to know anything. This wasn't supposed to happen" she snarled.

"But it did." said Mason, smirking.

* * *

Back at the Indiana NCIS office, Lindsey and Elliot were searching for Gibbs.

"McKane, he's gone. Vanished. Went on a walk to Downtown about an hour ago and he hasn't come back." said Lindsey through her cell phone.

"Running his cell number and security videos now!" yelled Harps.

Elliot sighed. "I'll pull up NCIS security tapes and check for anything. I'll also pull up anything else. Lindsey? Can you take McKane to the downtown area? Ask around. Take his picture." instructed Elliot, handing them 2 pictures of Gibbs; One from his NCIS file and another from the "visiting center" free picture booth that every visitor was required to take."

Lindsey nodded and snatched her handgun from her drawer, as well as her favorite pocket knife. "Slay." muttered Harps.

"Be safe." said Elliot, kissing Lindsey on the cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss?" joked McKane, laughing slightly. Elliot smirked. "Don't count on it."

Lindsey rolled her eyes in amusement.

Near the downtown area that Gibbs was sighted, it was like no one had known where he had gone. "Ye. I saw him for a 'ew seconds and 'dan he disappeared." said one man.

"He was pulled into an alleyway." noted another woman. "No he went into a restaurant." said her friend.

Clearly, no one had truly known where Gibbs had gone or disappeared. "Nada." muttered Lindsey furiously. "Absolutely nothing concerning Special Agent Gibbs."

McKane shrugged. "While we're here, let's get a cup of coffee." he suggested. Lindsey nodded. "Sure."

As they walked to the nearest coffee shop, Lindsey heard cat-calling from various men around and near the street.

"Again?" she muttered. She really didn't appreciate people describing her looks. She was pretty average. 5'5, 135 pounds, some muscle, greenish-blueish eyes, blonde hair. Nothing much. She was just wearing blue skinny jeans, some black combat boots, a bulletproof vest and her usual baggy sweater.

"Hello beautiful." said a guy, grabbing her arm. "Let go of me." she hissed. He pinned her against the cold, brick wall and smiled. "Why don't you come back with me... doll." he whispered into her ear.

Lindsey smirked. "How about no." she said, punching him in the face and flipping him over her shoulder. "Problem solved." she said, dusting off her fingers.

She bent over and shoved the picture of Gibbs into his hands. "Have you seen this man? NCIS is asking." she drilled, glaring at him steadily, her hand close to her knife.

The man nodded. "Yeah I do! He asked for instructions... to the coffee shop ExCell. Uh, his name was Jibbs or Gorbes or something."

McKane snorted. "Thank you for your help." he said in a monotone voice.

Lindsey nodded. "ExCell is that way." she said.

* * *

"What do you mean Special Agent Gibbs is missing?" shouted Ziva. "Gone? Well you better hope you find him, or I swear I will-"

"HELP you!" added Tony. "Thank you Agent Harps." he said, clicking off the phone.

"Ziva, you can't do that. You can't threaten to murder more people, darling. Right now, focus on tracking Kate and Gibbs. Okay?" he asked. "If you don't, I take away knife privaliges for a week." he said sternly.

McGee snorted. "When you two lovebirds are done, I have something." he said, typing some random words on his computer.

"Gibbs was last sighted at this coffee shop, ExCell at 5:22 pm. He left the shop at around 5:30, and made his way onto Main, where he went into an alleyway and didn't come back. All we know is that Special Agents Kim and McKane found tire tracks and multiple witnesses saying a black compact car drove off. Tinted windows, and the traffic cameras were down. Nothing else."

Tony nodded. "Good work, Probie Brobie."

"That's a new one." muttered Ziva sarcastically. Abby ran up to the bullpen, shouting. "Where's Gibbs? Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she shouted.

Ziva winced at the abnormal amount of sound that Abby made. "Gibbs has been kidnapped." she said calmly. Abby flopped on the floor, tears starting to fall again.

McGee winced. He didn't know how to deal with crying women, or frankly, with women at all. Especially the ones that got angry easily.

A middle-aged man in a nice, gray buisness suit came up and into the bullpen, and nodded at Tony, Ziva and McGee respectively.

"Miss Scuito." he said, "I am Vincent Anderson, from The Naval Criminal Investigative Service Branch of Employee's and Workers. Following 3 complaints in the past week, I am here to tell you that your outifts does not comply with the Navy Yard Code of Dress and Conduct. On accounts of skirts above the knee, tattoos's showing, and a low-cut shirt, you need to go home and change into something more modest." he said, looking at his clip board and reading whatever the complaints were.

Abby looked up, her eyes full of anger. "My co-workers are out there dying, and you want to tell me about my outfit?" she screeched. Vincent shrugged. "Rules are rules, Ms Scuito. I am afraid I will have to escort you out of the building and-"

Abby huffed. "Fine." she snarled, stroming out there.

"What." said Tony. "NCIS in a nutshell: Drama, Sadness and a whole lot of death."

"Amen to that." muttered Tim.

* * *

Back in the basement, Gibbs was struggling to stay awake. "But now's the fun part." teased Mason, grabbing Kate by the hair. He pulled out a knife and held it to Kate's throat. "Any last words you want to say to Gibbs, Caitlin darling?"

Kate winced in pain. "I'm sorry we didn't have more time, J."

Mason smiled. "Anything, Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed in intense agony. "I love you." he whispered.

As Mason prepared to slash Kate's throat, Gibbs slowly untied the knots around his hands, grabbed a bobby pin and picked the lock on his chains. He was loose. He walked slowly, crawling, and punctured Mason in the leg. He dropped the knife and Gibbs tossed the bobby pin to Kate. Mason rolled around on the floor in discomfort and Gibbs stabbed him in the leg.

Kate winced as Gibbs hoisted her up into his arms, and he pick-pocketed the gun from Mason.

He dragged himself up the stairs slowly, and moaned. "You okay Kate?" he asked. Kate nodded slowly, trying not to make the pain worse.

He picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Help. Escaped from murder." he said dryly, and collapsed in front of the house.

* * *

"Oh. Yes. I am. Tobias Fornell. That's me." said Fornell, who was sitting in the NCIS Conference room along with Special Agents Chimes and Monroe. The secretary nodded, and led Tony and Ziva into the room.

"Is it true?" asked Fornell, "Did Gibbs and Agent Todd really get kidnapped?"

Ziva nodded. "I am afraid so. Gibbs is in poor condition, and you are listed in his emergency contact, and in case of coma and death, you will be responsible for everything." she said. "Agent Todd was induced into a medical coma due to extensive trauma, internal bleeding and a repeated amount of rape. It is unknown if Special Agents Todd and Gibbs will survive. Doctor Rachel Cranston has been listed and will arrive shortly."

Tony and Ziva sighed. 2 hours ago, they recievied a call from the office in Indiana, and said that Gibbs and Kate had escaped, and Mason Miller was still alive. He lived and suffered a single puncture wound to the leg.

But... "Gibbs." whispered Tony silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: Chapter 8! There will be one last chapter before the epilouge, so hopefully I can finish them before I can start school on Tuesday. But I will keep writing on the weekends if I have time, so no worries!**

 **3 Days Later...**

Kate sat on Gibbs's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors had diagnosed him at a 50 percent chance of surviving and waking up. She brushed the silver, wolf-like gray hair back and sighed. She had awaken, but she didn't feel well at all.

Mason had raped her. Her mind filled with anxiety and discomfort as she recalled the long hours she had awaited before Gibbs showed up next to her in the basement.

She had suffered a major concussion, and a broken ankle, as well as multiple beatings to her head. The doctors had said she was lucky to be alive.

But there was also the bleeding from all the beatings, as well as the trauma and memories.

But she didn't know whether or not she was pregnant. It was too early to tell. She took a deep breath and tried to push away the painful and devestating memories of Mason beating her.

Director Shepard had ordered mandatory leave for a devastating incident for both of them, and they were facing months of physical and mental therapy.

And aside from that, Kate hadn't been able to swallow any food for the past 48 hours, and she had suffered slight dehydration while taken prisioner.

"Gibbs." she whispered. "Please wake up."

The near-death experience had made Kate thankful that she and Gibbs were alive, at least for now.

And his last words to her before he went out... was "I love you."

Did Gibbs really love her?

Her? Caitlin Todd, former Secret Service and now NCIS Special Agent.

She had so many flaws and problems and now she had the psychological from everything to deal with it. I mean, she wasn't anyone who someone would want to spend the rest of their life with.

Of course, they were grateful to be alive every single day, but a single day and a single moment could mess everything up.

Tony and Ziva, as well as Abby and Ducky were on their way to Indiana, to visit Kate and Gibbs, and maybe even for the final time.

When they flew above Pennyslvania, Ziva leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here with me." she whispered into his ear.

"With Kate and Gibbs in the hospital, it shows how grateful I am that we're both alive." she admitted, taking a deep breath.

Tony nodded. "So am I."

Across from them horizontally, was Abby and Ducky, who were scared and frightened at the thought of losing Kate and Gibbs.

Abby had a panic attack after recieving the news from Director Shepard, and Ducky had insisted on coming and visiting Gibbs. A few hours before they had got onto the plane from Dulles, they had recieved word that Kate had awaken, but she was emotionally traumatized.

"I would so much rather die than to ever be taken captive." whispered Ziva, who was cuddled against Tony, for the hour and 35 minute plane ride.

Tony sighed. "I know. Me too, Z."

* * *

In Washington D.C., Director Shepard's was sighing at the unfortunate situation they had found themselves knee-high in. She had never intended to have Gibbs and Kate hurt.

She had tons of paperwork to fill out, as well as the job of interrogating Miller with McGee, and finding out how James Miller managed to be the mole inside NCIS, and the possible deaths of Gibbs and Kate.

SECNAV was furious on how they had never managed to catch the Miller twins as the culprits, and how they had let almost 10 people die before they finally caught Mason Miller.

Jenny brushed her dark, red hair back and collapsed onto her chair. The past 24 hours was entirely way too stressful, with all of the media, the news about Jethro and Agent Todd, and the exhaustion.

Ever since she had become Director of NCIS, she noticed that she was getting more tired by each passing day, and her stress levels as well as her blood sugar and heart rate went up.

She needed to get that checked out.

Jenny made a mental note to schedule an appointment to see and check if there was anything wrong with her.

She hsd taken more medications in the last week, but it seemed like nothing was helping.

She groaned as she took another pain medication pill.

This wasn't good.

* * *

In interrogation, McGee was waiting outside the door for Director Shepard to arrive. "Agent McGee." she said, adressing him. "Do you need me into the room, or behind the glass?" she asked, "I have another Agent inside the room."

McGee nodded. "Um, you can wait behind the glass."

McGee nervously shuffled all of his file papers, and opened the door to Interrogation, where the infamous Mason Miller sat, cuffed to a metal chair.

Mason's brown hair was ruffled and he reeked of the disgusting smell of what McGee presumed was feet.

"Hello, Agent McGee." the young man crackled, and McGee felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, from the deranged and mad personality of the serial killer sitting across from him.

McGee took a hesitant step and sat down in the chair across from Miller.

"Do you know why you're in here Miller?" asked McGee, slapping down all 9 pictures of the deceased, and a picture of Kate and Gibbs respectively.

"No." replied Miller. "I really don't."

McGee shot him a furious look. "Special Agents Gibbs and Todd remember you telling them about why you killed all these people, how you had your brother James Miller infiltrate the agency, and we have video and DNA proof of you abducting Agent Caitlin Todd."

Miller shrugged. "If I'm guilty, I am guilty. But I didn't kill some of these people. James killed some of these people too, you know. And besides, it's not like the Navy and the Marines didn't deserve it. I was wrongfully accused, okay? I lost my family and my children because some stupid person accused me."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes, but that doesn't mean you can murder 9 people without ANY CONSEQUENCE! MY BOSS AND MY C0-WORKER ARE IN INDIANA, AND THEY COULD DIE BECAUSE OF YOU." snapped McGee.

Miller rolled his eyes. "Calm down, mate. They'll live. It's not like that much damage was inflicted on them. And I could of captured dear Abigail, she gave away my position." countered Miller, who was now picking off the skin off of his fingernails, with dark spots under the nail, and McGee assumed it was dried blood.

McGee glared at Miller. "You confess now, and you and your brother won't face the death penalty." he snarled, although he was lying. Murdering that many people and kidnapping 2 federal agents was going to give him the death penalty, if he was convicted.

Miller sighed, and looked at McGee. "Okay. I didn't even do anything and you're mad again." complained Miller.

"That's also a lie." countered McGee.

Miller sighed. "Okay, I confess to abducting Kate Todd and hurting Leroy Gibbs, but that's it. I didn't commit no murders. Ask Gibbs. Or Kate."

Miller flashed McGee a smile, and McGee held back the sudden urge to puke all over Miller. McGee narrowed his eyes at him, and swiped up the case file away from him.

"That's it, for now." muttered McGee angrily.

Closing the door behind him, Director Shepard stood outside the door.  
"Well, Agent McGee, do we have enough to convict him?" she asked.

McGee nodded. "Yes. Of course. We have DNA and photographic/video evidence of Miller abducting Kate. However, what we don't have is the names of the 3 men who were part of it. When Tony and Ziva get back, if they can get the names, then we have enough to sentance him to death." announced McGee confidently.

Director Shepard nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Agent McGee. In MTAC, there is a feed to SECNAV, and I'd like you to represent NCIS for us." she congratulated.

McGee gasped. "Really? You want me to represent NCIS?" he asked, clearly in shock. Director Shepard smiled. "Yes. You've really grown in the past few years, Tim, and I think it's time."

McGee beamed. "Thank you, Director."

Director Shepard nodded. "Grab a cup of coffee, then head up to MTAC in 5 minutes."

McGee nodded. "Yes, Director." and turned the corner, and left.

* * *

In the hospital, Gibbs was slowly showing signs of awakening, and had shifted in his sleep a couple times during the last hour. Kate had stayed by his side for the past 3 hours, refusing to leave him..

Gibbs's face remained stern and he looked like he was in a tremendous amount of pain.

A knock came at the door.

Tony. Ziva. Abby. Ducky.

She rushed over and slid the door open to let them in. "Hey guys." she murmered.

Abby gaped at the sight of the once powerful Kate Todd. Her brown curls were tangled and the bags under her eyes were so clear, and her wincing with every step showed how much pain she had taken over the course of the last 3 days.

"Oh my G*d!" shouted Abby. "Kate." she whispered, hugging her slightly, careful to not hurt her already injured body.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Kate." said Ziva, apologizing. "No, no, no." croaked Kate. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Kate's limp body disagreed and she collapsed into Abby's arms. Ziva rushed out of the room to grab a doctor, and the warning alarms went off around the hospital.

A few nurses set Kate down in a stretcher and rushed her down the hall. Ziva gasped and felt Tony's arm wrap around her. "They're going to be okay." whispered Ziva. "They will."

Meanwhile, Gibbs's machine started beeping, and a nurse rushed in. "Mr. Gibbs?" she asked, as Gibbs opened his blue eyes, and groaned in pain.  
"Ye, that's me." he moaned in pure agony. "Where am I?" he asked, coughing. "Indiana University Health Methodist Hospital." replied the nurse. "You suffered some injuries when you were taken captive. But you're getting better."

Gibbs gasped. "KATE?" he shouted, "Where's Kate?" he demanded,

The nurse nodded. "Miss Todd is in the observation room, right now Mr. Gibbs. If she has time later, then you can go visit her, okay? Meanwhile, I need you to take a sip of water, and rest. Your body needs to heal."

Gibbs nodded slightly before wincing in pain again.

"Hello team." he said, addressing Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky, who were standing in the back of the room, hesitant to move.

"GIBBS!" shouted Abby. "I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE I CAN'T BELIEVE MILLER KIDNAPPED YOU AH I AM SO SORRY YOU GOT TAKEN PRISIONER!" she shouted, throwing her arms around Gibbs.

Gibbs choked from the sudden reaction. "Okay okay, calm down Abs, I just like died and I need space."

Abby nodded in excitement, and Gibbs noted that she looked exactly like an excited puppy.

Ziva sighed. "I am so glad you're okay Gibbs." she said, feeling a huge sigh of relief that Gibbs was okay. "Yeah Boss."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Where's McGee?" he asked, scanning the room for the probationary Agent, who was no where to be seen. "He's in DC interrogating Mason Miller." replied Ducky.

Gibbs nodded. "Give him my thanks."

Ziva nodded. "Will do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was having an hallucation of Miller attacking her again, and she felt the pain and the terrifying memories continue to spread everywhere.

She took deep breaths like the psychiatrist had instructed her to do, but it was getting worse. She closed her eyes and focused on the good memories.

Gibbs and her eating ice cream together. She and Abby getting their nails done after a long day of work. She and McGee pranking Tony. Her kissing Gibbs. Smacking Tony in the face.

She sighed and nodded.

"Miss Todd, these memories are only going to get worse." warned the doctor. "You're going to have to undergo months of mental therapy to help it."

Kate nodded. "Okay. But if I ever have another one like this, I'll?"

The doctor nodded. "You'll take 10 deep breaths, and you're going to focus on the good memories, like of your boyfriend or you hanging out with your female friends."

"If that doesn't work, dial 9-1-1 and say mental, to the operator, and some mental specialists will be over to help you. You're doing great, Miss Todd."

Kate sighed. "It's never going to be the same is it?" she asked, knowing that her life was never going to be the same again.

The doctor smiled at her. "Yes, but you'll be stronger. It may be hard, but with such a supportive group around you, you're going to do fabulous."

Kate ran her fingers through her hair. "I sure hope so." she muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N: Hopefully I finish this one this week, and then go one and finish the epilouge next week if I'm lucky. I do enjoy getting feedback on the story, so if you have something to say or add, please do so. I always want to know how I can improve my writing. If you think something might be wrong, please _politely_ tell me. **

A week later, Kate and Gibbs were released from the the hospital, and were flown back to D.C., and assigned to a safe house for now. Still on administrative leave, they were alone together.

Feeling the tension and the unpatient and scared waves from Kate, Gibbs stood up and walked towards her, and sat across her in the living room.

"Kate. We are alone now. We can talk." he said, reassuring Kate that she was finally safe now. He knew, that they would endure those horrific and terrifying memories for the rest of their lives, and he didn't want Kate to be alone. None of her family would be flying out to help her.

Rachel had wanted to, but her boss was being demanding, and with more and more tragic events, and depression because of school, they needed her.

Kate shook her head. "I'm fine Gibbs." she mumbled, starring at the wall.

Gibbs, however, knew she was not fine. She had been staring at the wall for the past 3 hours, and she hadn't said a word. Gibbs had tried so many things, putting on her favourite TV Show, Chopped, on, he had set a latte with 2 sugar cubes in it on the coffee stand next to the sofa, and he had even played her favourite song, "Everything" by Lighthouse.

It did take a couple minutes to figure out the app on the iPad. Like Spoty or Spotify or something.

He didn't like it, but anything for Kate.

Nothing.

She had barely looked up, and he knew that she was reliving the memories. She was most likely on the verge of crying by now, because of the way her beautiful brown eyes were not bloodshot and red.

He knew that Kate wouldn't normally do that, she didn't even cry that much when one of their Agents was killed last year.

Never had he ever seen such a heartbrokened person.

Ever.

Kate was broken, and he knew it.

He scooted over, and sat next to her, still keeping his distance in case Kate had any more reliving memories.

"Katie, I'm not leaving until you laugh. Okay?"

Kate laughed biterly. "There. I can't laugh anymore Gibbs. I can't. I just can't do it. Everytime I close my eyes, I see him. I see him standing over me, and I relive it all over again." she sobbed, holding her knees tight, more tears flowing out of her eyes.

She hated crying in front of people, but the last few days had been hard for her.

She would never be the same.

Gibbs brushed her beautiful brown hair back, and tucked it behind her ear. "Shhhhh... sweetheart, you'll be fine, shhhhh, don't cry, Kate." he whispered, cradling her and she continued to cry.

"Jet, I am never going to be the same person I was. I failed!" she wailed, feeling even more heartbrokened and down.

Gibbs felt awful. He couldn't help relate to her, and there was nothing he could do. His heart shattered into pieces as he held her.

"But you're still perfect in my eyes. And we'll get through it together." he vowed.

Meanwhile, in Tony's apartment, Tony and Ziva were snuggled on the couch together, and McGee was sitting in a chair across from them.

"I swear," argued McGee, "They're getting worse. I visited them yesterday and Kate was crying. Kate has never cried that hard ever, in the years I've known her. And Gibbs! He's so broken, and I'm sure he's beating himself up over letting Kate go. And he won't let me talk to him."

Tony sighed. "I can't believe it happened. I mean, with Jenny suspending them both, it's going to be very hard for them. I talked to the NCIS Mental Health guy, and he says Kate will be broken for a very a long time."

Ziva wiped a tear off her face.

"I know, how Kate is feeling. My mother. It... was a hard time, for years. And... the effects were devestating."

"But I can't believe it happened to Kate." said McGee. "She didn't deserve that."

"Nobody deserves that." fired back Tony and Ziva in unison.

"I wish there was something we could do." wondered Tony. He sighed, and held Ziva tighter, as if talking about the sensitive subject could hurt Ziva as well.

"There is." said Ziva confidently. "We know Kate loves strawberry cupcakes, and cotton candy flavoured ice cream. We know she loves Lulemon as well. We could get her a giftcard, and the cupcakes and ice cream. And we could make a video showing how much we appreciate her, and how we love her. She needs to know that right now."

"Perfect." said McGee.

"McGeek, you do the video, Ziva you go get cupcakes, and I'll go get ice cream."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "What happened to the 'no nicknames, Tim, I swear' speech?" she asked in amusement, trying to lighten up the tense air floating around.

Tony shrugged. "With everything going on right now, this seems appropriate. We are a team, and we're going to prove it."

"Wait." said Ziva. "What can we get Gibbs?" she asked, jotting down numbers onto her notepad in her purse on the table.

"Bourbon?" suggested McGee. "A new flip-phone?"

"Hmm... It needs to be special." said Tony.

"Like?" argued McGee.

"The framed photo." said Ziva confidently. "I remember Gibbs loves framed photos, and I have one from a party, and it's with all of us, even Ducky."

"And... maybe we could um, I don't know, give him a bullet proof vest? A Lowe's giftcard?" suggested Ziva, weakly.

"Giving Gibbs something is so hard." said Tony.

"He needs something extremely special." said McGee. "What do we know about his personal life?"

"He has 3 ex-wives." said Tony. "He has a dad. His mom passed. No children."

Ziva sighed. "It seems so unfair, that someone as dedicated as Gibbs will never find the woman he loves."

Tony frowned. "So we can get the framed photos, we should also give something he'll use."

"We'll figure it out." Ziva vowed.

* * *

In the NCIS Director's office, Jenny was fuming and extremely overwhelmed by what had happened during the past 2 weeks. She was upset that her plan hadn't gone as needed, and the near-death of one of her agents, Caitlin Todd.

And Gibbs.

Oh my goodness, Gibbs.

Her first love. Ever since that faithful meeting one day at the NCIS direction, she was so...

In love.

She finally admitted it.

She was in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Even though everything had happened over the last few weeks, she wanted him to be happy.

 _That's because he's in love with Caitlin Todd._

She couldn't deny it. Gibbs was so smitten with Kate, and he clearly loved her When she had paid a visit last week to the hospital, all he saw was Gibbs at Kate's bedside, holding her hand, almost if they were married.

Last minute, she decided that she would not go in, and help.

She had to go to a meeting deciding their fate now.

This was honestly worse.

The team needed Gibbs. They needed Kate, as much as she hated to admit it. She had witnessed the team, over the past year, and she knew, that the current team, McGee, Tony, and Ziva, wouldn't do great without a strong leader like Gibbs.

With all of the things happening right now, she really wished she had someone here with her.

Never had she ever felt so broken about something. It was her fault, in was literally her fault that they had almost died. If only she could travel back in time, and take all of that blame by herself.

If she hadn't assigned that mission to them, would they still be well?

She would never know.

* * *

Gibbs and Kate sat snuggled on the sofa, after 2 hours of Kate opening up to Gibbs about all of her hopes, fears, and dreams. She was a really good talker, and Gibbs was a good listener.

"Thank you for listening, Gibbs." admitted Kate.

"It feels good to get this off my chest."

"I'm always here for you." said Gibbs, "All of you."

"Maybe I will. I'll hit you up on the offer, Gibbs." she joked. "Is that a joke?" inquired Gibbs. "I haven't heard one for a while, Katie-Kat."

Katie shrugged. "What you said earlier, 'We are all broken in different ways, and that's okay. We get stronger'. And 'It get's better, Romans 8:18."

"I think that will be an important verse for me. If I get better." she said. Gibbs grinned. "You will. You and I, we're a team, Kate. All of us. McGee, Tony and Ziva too. We all love you."

Kate smiled weakly. "I know. I really do know, Gibbs."

"Good. Then come with me. We need a break." he said, standing up.

Kate looked at him. "Now?" she squeaked.

"I don't think I can though!"

"Please." begged Gibbs. "I just want to spend some time, with someone I _love._ "

Kate smiled. "Thank you. And... I think these past weeks have shown that. I love how you're here for me. Thank you."

"So about the break...?" asked Gibbs nervously, fidling with his watch band.

"Give me 5 minutes." promised Kate.

Gibbs nodded.

5 minutes, Kate came out in jeans and a t-shirt, and her hair up in a pony-tail.

"It's been awile since I got out of my pjs." she admitted, shrugging.

"I like it." said Gibbs, eyeing her legs.

Kate shot him her look. "No, Gibbs. Where are we going?" she asked, grabbing her purse and keys.

"We're going to get ice cream." he declared.

* * *

3 hours later, and all the gifts they were going to give to Gibbs and Ziva, the trio stood outside of Kate's house, where they knew Gibbs was at, since they pinged her and Gibbs's phone.

"Okay, they are home, but they are not answering the phone or the door."

"Well, I think I know why." said McGee, pointing to the window.

Inside, the music of "Everything" by Lighthouse was playing, and they were dancing?

"Gibbs can dance?" asked Tony.

Gibbs's hand was on Kate's waist, and they were slowly dancing to the song, and Ziva's eyes widenend.

"Wait? Gibbs and Kate?" she squeaked, not tearing her eyes away from the image.

"Oh my goodness." whispered Ziva, as Gibbs whispered into Kate's ear, before kissing her forehead and holding her.

"Welp, there goes Rule 12 again." noted McGee.

"If you think about it, Gibbs is the biggest hypocrite of all."

Ziva shushed them, as they crouched down and spied on them.

"That, is cute."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Tony. Ziva nodded.

"Ding-dong ditching." they said in unison, dropping everything at the door with the note.

They counted to 3 and ran the doorbell, before running and going behind their car parked around the house.

They crouched down, and from the reflection, Ziva saw Gibbs's arm around Kate's waist, before he picked up the 2 medium-sized boxes.

"Mission Success." she whispered.

* * *

The next day, at NCIS, the trio sat at their desks, filing the last of the paperwork, sentancing James and Mason Miller to 9 life sentances and the possibility of the death penalty, as they would find out next week.

"It feels so bittersweet." said McGee. "Catch a killer, almost lose 2 of your own."

"And have a mole in your agency." muttered Ziva bitterly, signing her own papers.

"That too." said McGee. "I hope the Miller brothers die." he muttered.

"Amen to that, McBro." said Tony, scribbling more of his signature, _Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo_ on the 10 pages where they were confirming the capture of James and Mason.

"And... we could of lost Kate and Gibbs." said Ziva. "I don't know what we would do without them." she admitted.

"Gibbs is like my father, and Kate is someone I have always looked up to."

"Gibbs has been more of a father to me that anyone else." said Tony.

"Thank you, DiNozzo." said Gibbs, who appeared in the bullpen.

"Gibbs!" shouted Ziva. "Hey!" she said, standing up and giving him a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're back." said McGee.

"Why are you here?" asked Tony. "I'm going to talk to Director Shepard." admitted Gibbs nervously.

"I want to talk to her about Katie. I mean Kate." he said, turning a slight shade of red.

Ziva shot a look of _I told you all so_ at Tony, and nodded. "She is fine though, right?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah she is. Thank you all for the notes and everything."

Ziva blushed. "I assume you enjoyed it? Together, I mean?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, we did. Katie, I mean Kate sorry, is writing thank you letters. Right now actually, I just came from her-"

He flushed red. Whoops.

"House?" finished Ziva.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, that."

"Well, good luck." said McGee, nodding.

* * *

Up in Director Shepard's office,

Gibbs was awkwardly sitting in the chair in the front, where he and Director Shepard would discuss the recent events and SECNav's decision about Kate and Gibbs.

"Leroy, this has not been a good time for me. I wasn't prepared to almost give 2 eulogys for NCIS, and I was certainly not prepared for the hoards of meetings I had this week. I was also not aware that you and Special Agent Caitlin Todd and you had a relationship. I assume Rule 12 is out the window?" she said bitterly.

Gibbs scratched the back of his head. "It's complicated." he muttered, about the current "relationship" between him and Kate. "And I wasn't aware that you hated meetings. Like wow, Director of NCIS! There wouldn't be many meetings would there?" he said sarcastically, with another one of his sarcastic grins.

Jenny glared at him. "I'm just trying to do the best for you, Jethro." she said.

"What about Kate?" he retorted. "I care about Kate, and you da*n well better do the best for her as well."

"Jethro." growled Jenny. "This is not about HER. This is about you."

"Yeah. I want you to do the best for-"

"Ms. Shepard?"

"Yes Cynthia?" said Jenny, standing up rather sharply.

"Ms. Todd is here." she said, opening the door further to let Kate, wearing a blue NCIS T-shirt and jeans, in.

"Kate?" asked Gibbs, "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"The same as you Jet."

"Jet?" said Jenny, choking. "Since when do people call you Jet?!" she questioned.

"Since Kate and I almost got killed." he growled, leading Kate to the chair beside him.

"While you're both here, I would like to say how very sorry I am for both of you, going through such a traumatic ordeal." she paused. "I am suspending your NCIS badges till you both finish your physical and a mental health test. Then, you will be reinstated. Fair?" she asked the duo.

Kate nodded. "I guess that's okay."

Gibbs sighed. "Okay then."

"Good." said Jenny. "Now go home, you both have 6 days until your physical happens. GO!" she said, shooing them both out of the door angrily.

* * *

As they got in the elevator, Gibbs and Kate looked at each other tenderly before Gibbs shut off the switch.

He bent down and kissed her deeply, sighing.

"Katie, I just want to say that I love you. Back in there, all I could think about you and me, and after the incident in the hospital," he paused.

"I want you and me. I want to wake up with you every morning, and I want you and I to be Kibbs, and I want us. But that can't happen without you. Everything we do, can be with each other. You and me, anyways. We can go to lunch, and we can talk this out. Harrolds. Your favourite."

"And... this is us now. You and me, two broken people, together." he whispered.

"Gibbs. I know." she said. "I know. I was so stubborn about that earlier, but I know. Loving you, might be hard, but I know I do. I love you a lot, and I care for you Jet." she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek, staring into his beautiful eyes and looking at his face.

"I know."

She brushed his hair back, and smiled sightly. "Going gray now, Mr. Silver Fox?" she joked lightly.

She swooned at his soft, gray hair, and remembered the nights where she would stroke it, and it felt like petting a little dog.

"Yeah I am, Katie-Kat. So about that offer...?"

Kate smiled. "Maybe I will hit you up about that." she said.

"Yes, you dummy. Come on." she said, tugging on his arm.

Gibbs grinned, and kissed her temple lightly.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Gibbs."


	10. Chapter 10: The Epilouge

The Epilogue

 **A/N: Final chapter everyone. Thank you to those who read it, I appreciate that. I'd like to say that I never thought I'd write a Kibbs story yet here I am. Please leave feedback and reviews, thank you.**

 **Also, I'd like to say that this story is simply something I wrote for fun, and it's all mine.**

* * *

 **2 years later...**

"Do you have the icing?" asked Caitlin Gibbs, wearing a red apron, her gaze set on the beautiful chocolate cupcakes she had set to cool on top of her stove.

"Yeah, babe, I do." said Gibbs, handing her the 2 icing tubes. "I think Abby will love the white and black icing. The hearts will be adorable, Katie. Perfect for Valentine's Day, I'm sure." he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that Tali and Isaiah will try and mess them up." she whispered, refering to Tony and Ziva's year old twins. She carefully swirled the icing closer together, topping them with soft red, hearts.

"Well, they won't." grumbled Gibbs. "They have Ziver. She knows the DiNozzo family isn't permitted to mess things up again. After all, she is a DiNozzo." he said, recalling the shotgun wedding and the surprise announcement around 2 years ago.

"I really do hope these turn out okay." she mumbled, setting aside the cupcakes from the chocolate chip cookies.

Gibbs reached for a cookie, but Kate swatted his hand away. "Jet, I am working. If you cannot keep your hands to yourself, I will-"

Gibbs kissed her on the forehead gently, looking down and grinning at her. "You will shoot me in the balls and you will make sure I never get to have sugar again, blah blah blah." he said, waving it off.

"Just one cookie?" he asked, his eyes making a cute puppy face and his lips twitching. Kate rolled her eyes. "One. Cookie." she gritted, before going back to her cupcake decorating.

"Why did I marry you again?" she asked sarcastically. "Because you love me." said Gibbs, a mouthful of chocolate chips in his mouth. "These are good, Katie."

Kate smiled. "I know."

"These taste like the cookies that were at our wedding." he noted, "The ones in the children's little prize bags."

Kate smirked. "That's because I got the recipe from Becca. From the amount of cookies you ate, I knew you liked them, so I asked politely for the recipe and she gave it to me."

"Amazing." he muttered. "I liked our engagement night."

 _"Leroy Jetheo Gibbs, you tell me right now this instant where we are going, or I will shoot you in the balls!" demanded Kate, following Gibbs around the beautiful forest with a piece of paper he called a "map"._

 _"Relax, KK. I am someone who knows the forest. Relax." assured Gibbs._

 _"You sound like Tony." she grumbled. "I thought we were taking this vacation to leave Tony, not get another gray, grumpy one named Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

 _Gibbs smiled. "Well, ya love me, and I love you, so it's a win win when you get me, sweetheart."_

 _Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, because I adore waking up every morning to a grumpy little cat wearing outdated Marine Corps boxers." she muttered sarcastically._

 _Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe we should of taken him. Tony I mean. Not your ugly cat. Now that Tali and Isaiah are almost 11 months, she won't stop fussing about those poor babies."_

 _"My cat is not ugly, Gibbs. Moony is a perfectly good cat. Now, where are we going? Gibbs-" she said impatiently, before she was cut off._

 _A beautiful lagoon that was hidden behind the forest with stunning, clear, water, was in front of them._

 _"Oh my goodness." whispered Kate. She leaned over and kissed his lips passionately._

 _"This is beautiful." she exclaimed._

 _"Just like you, Princess." whispered back Gibbs, beaming._

 _"Well, Katie, do ya like it?" he asked hopefully._

 _She chuckled lightly. "Uh yeah I do. Gibbs that is a **waterfall**. And, I get to spend it all with you."_

 _Gibbs smirked. "Did ya bring a swim suit?" he asked hopefully._

 _Kate grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, you'll still like it." she flirted back, winking at her boyfriend._

 _"Tease." he muttered. "That's right, keep me in suspense babe. It's not like I don't want to know whether or not you pack a bikini or not, Katie-Kat."_

 _Kate shrugged. "Well, we're completely alone, and it's simply goregous out here, Jet. You and me, out here? Perfection. Maybe this isn't what I had imagined a year and a half ago, but I love it, Gibbs. And I love you." she said, giving him a hug, putting her head on his shoulder._

 _"And I love ya too, Kate Todd."_

 _He set down his things, and grinned. "Tent?" he asked, sticking out his arm. Kate handed him the tent outline and sighed. The beautiful, crisp fall air was simply amazing._

 _"Where did you find such a place?" she asked, sitting down and taking out her thermos to take a sip of water. "I've never heard of this place, and it's beautiful here." she noted._

 _Gibbs shrugged. "I used to take trips here with my dad and my-" he sighed. "My mom."_

 _"If she was here right now, she'd approve of you, Kate. She loved people who were so dedicated and loving, and their kindess. If she was... here... I think she would love to know that someone like you, is here by my side today." he confesed, a hint of red on his cheeks._

 _Kate smiled. "I'm glad you're not tired of me. And I'm glad you've stuck by my side, the past year and a half or so. I appreciate having someone like you, my partner, be here on my side."_

 _"Amen to that, Katie-bug."_

 _Kate raised an eyebrow. "Katie-bug? That's a new one." she noted._

 _"Do you like it? I'm trying to figure out a perfect nickname for ya."_

 _"I don't need a nickname." huffed Kate. "I really don't."_

 _"Then ya don't get to call me Jet or LJ or **grumpy butt** in the mornings anymore, K-bug." said Gibbs cheekily. _

_"I did think I had a nice butt though." he added._

 _Kate smacked his arm and flushed red. "No comment." she muttered, stealing a glance at Gibbs, who was still smirking while he built and hoisted the tent up._

 _"Do you want a seperate tent or-"_

 _"One's fine." replied Kate. "Unless you want to-"_

 _Gibbs shook his head. "No it's okay. We can share."_

 _"Good." said Kate. "I like it when we share."_

 _Gibbs rolled his eyes. "If it's gotta do with me, ya like it. Now come on, Katya."_

 _Kate looked at Gibbs funny. "Katya?" she questioned._

 _Gibbs flushed red. "I, picked up some, uh, Russian a few years ago. Katya means 'Kate' in Russian."_

 _Kate grinned. "I like that. Katya. Katya sounds nice. Maybe... and just maybe, if you're nice to me for the next 2 days... you might be able to call me Katya."_

 _"What about mine? Can I call ya 'Mine' for the next 2 days?" said Gibbs, a smirk forming on the edges of his lips. He continued building the tent, and stuffed the insides with all of their belongings._

 _"Maybe I'll just shoot you in the balls and be done with it, Gibbs." she muttered. "You're impossible."_

 _"But I'm your impossible." finished Gibbs._

 _"You and me, Kate Todd," he said, "We're a team." he whispered into her ear._

 _Kate's lips twitched up._

 _"I know."_

 _A few hours later, after dinner by the campfire, Gibbs led Kate out to the stream, overlooking the small waterfall to the east. Kate's gray maxi sundress shifted in the slight breeze, and Gibbs's arm was around Kate's snuggly._

 _Both standing up, they sat there for a second, remembering about everything, before Gibbs turned to face Kate, getting down on one knee._

 _"Caitlin Gibbs." announced Gibbs, "For the past 4 and a half years, I have longed for you, and I have loved you. Ever since our incident 2 years ago, I can't help but think every single night, how lucky I am to have such a beautiful and bold woman like you as my girlfriend, and how I am single-handedly the luckiest man here on Earth."_

 _He smiled. "Together, I want us to be invincible, as Kate and Jethro, and I want us to be married. Married life with the most amazing woman ever is all I have ever wanted, Kate."_

 _"From the first time I set my eyes on you, and to the things we've endured together, I know you're always going to be there for me, Kate. I love you so much, and will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and say yes?" he asked hopefully._

 _Kate beamed and laughed. "Yes. YES! Of course!" she exclaimed._

 _Gibbs's eyes lit up in excitement, and he slid the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger, before kissing her on the lips, soft, yet passionatly._

 _"You're all I want." whispered Kate back. "And I love you."_

 _Gibbs smiled. "I know." before kissing her again._

 _He breathed a sigh of relief._

 _He really loved Kate Todd._

 _Kate ruffled his silver hair, and pulled him back, before kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, babe. Let's go see the view."_

 _"You are my view." whispered Gibbs._

 _Kate blushed, "Awww, thanks. But come on, hon, let's go."_

 _Gibbs smirked. "Okay bossy. Ya do that."_

 _Kate simply rolled her eyes._

* * *

Tony and Ziva were strapping their 2 children, the year-and-a-half-year old twins Tali Aliyah and Isaiah Anthony into their car seats. "Shh, baby, come on, let's go." she cooed, bringing Isaiah into his car seat.

"NO, IMA!" he shouted, before frowning. His light brown hair and dark brown eyes glistened in the sunlight, and his clothes were still frumpled from his nap.

Ziva sighed. Isaiah could be such like Tony sometimes, it was quite annoying. Ziva rolled her eyes and handed him a lollipop. Getting the little munchkin into the seat burned like 200 calories every day.

His beautiful brown eyes flashed in happiness and he sat in the car seat happily.

Baby Tali, on the other hand, sat in her seat politely, sort of resembling her mother, Ziva. "Abba, yare are we going?" she asked, looking adoringly at her dad.

Tali had dark hair, and light eyes, and had a smile that could light up an entire room.

That's why she was Daddy's little princess.

"Well Princess, we're going to Auntie Kate and Grampa Gibbs house. It's Valentine's Day, Tali." said Tony, brushing his daughter's soft brown hair back.

Tali beamed. "I like hearts!" she exclaimed. She turned to her younger brother, Isaiah. "Aih? Do you like va-va-va-la?" she stopped.

"Valentine's Day." corrected Ziva.

"That." said Tali proudly. "Aih?" she asked poking her younger brother.

"Ima! Tali's poking me again!" protested Isaiah.

Tony ruffled his hair. "Tali, don't poke Isaiah. And Isaiah, don't be rude." he said.

Ziva set down the presents for Kate, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy onto the floor and smiled, before getting in the passenger side of their Cadillac Esclade.

"Well kiddos, are you ready?" asked Tony, before driving out of their spot in the parking garage.

Before the twins were born, Tony had bought the other apartment next door, and they had renovated and knocked down the wall that they shared, and now their apartment was almost 3 times the size of his original apartment.

Tali clapped her hands. "I can't wait to see Gampa Gibbs again!"

Isaiah rolled his eyes. "Silly, we saw him yesterday."

Tali sighed. "But I love him. You're the silly one, Aih."

Isaiah frowned. "My name is Isaiah."

Tali patted his hair. "Aih. You're my Aih."

Ziva smiled. "And both of you are my children. Now, what are you going to say to Auntie Kate when you see her?" she asked.

"We love you!" shouted Tali.

"Happy vawentine's day?" said Isaiah.

"Both." replied Ziva. "Your Auntie Kate loves this holiday."

"Me too!" said Isaiah enthusiastically. "We got cupcakes from Auntie Abby!"

Tali frowned. "Aih, you ate all of them."

Tony smirked. Isaiah was definitely his kid. Turning the wheel, he set his hand on Ziva's thigh, before smiling at her knowingly.

Valentine's Day was a day they both loved.

 _"Tony, what are you doing?" asked Ziva. "Now is not the time for a treasure hunt. Gibbs said that we are supposed to be looking for clues that could relate to the Petty Officer's death."_

 _Huffing, Ziva followed her boyfriend through the woods from the park, her black combat boots squeaking as the mud and rain from last night squished and squashed._

 _Tony shushed her, and sighed. "Ziva, come on. I want to show you something."_

 _Ziva bit her lip and decided to follow him._

 _She stared at her boyfriend's determined, yet nervous eyes, and felt a bit uncertain about what he was about to do. He could be doing something they would both regret._

 _"Here." announced Tony._

 _A giant oak tree had once stood there._

 _Now, it was a simply stump.  
"Our first picnic was here." noted Ziva._

 _"One of our first 5 dates."_

 _"Date #3." confirmed Tony._

 _"Since this is the start, this might as well be where the action starts." he said, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.  
_

 _Taking a knee, he stared at her, in awe._

 _"Ziva David, my Israeli Ninja and my rock, for the past 2 and a half years, you've been the perfect partner I always dreamed of at NCIS, and for 2 and a half years, I longed for you."_

 _"I loved you. The first time I saw you, your raidiant and blossoming smile lit up the entire room, and I kid you not, I bet every single man in that room turned to look at you, Ziva. For 2 years, I would dream of you being by my side, and I loved knowing that you would be at my side. That you have always been here for me."_

 _"Even that time, last December when I was sick with the flu, you still stayed by my side, and together with our PJ's on, we watched Tangled together, because being the hopeless girl who loves Disney, you still stayed, and even though you got sick, you still stayed with me. That's when I knew you loved me, and that's how I knew you cared about me Ziva. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I mean the best thing. I love how you smile, and how the edges of your lips curl whenever I talk, and I love how even with a simple kiss, you can make everything seem so special."_

 _"And on Valentine's Day, 3 months ago, you showed up to my apartment in your elegant yet stunning black dress, and those goregous heals, the amazing scent of your Burberry perfume, and your beautiful brown hair was swept into an updo that I loved unwrapping. Your smile and your smirk, was so... you. And I loved it."_

 _"Ziva, I love everything about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Together... as NCIS agents, any day could be the last, and I want to make sure that I can spend every single last day I have from God, calling you my wife, Ziva. I want us. I want you. So will you make me the single most happiest man in the entire universe and galaxy, and so yes?" he asked hopefully. He took a deep breath and sighed._

 _Ziva grinned. "Well yes, Tony. YES! Of course!" she exclaimed, her reaction clearly shocked still. Tony jumped up and kissed her with passion onto her cold, yet soft lips._

 _"Mmmm," said Ziva, wrapping an arm around his neck. "I take it that... this is a perfectly appropriate reaction to getting engaged?" she asked._

 _Tony smirked. "Of course, Ziver, what did ya think?" he said, before slipping the beautiful Tiffany & Co. diamond ring onto her ring finger. _

_"Perfect." breathed Ziva, admiring the ring._

 _"Silver and blue is such a nice combination." she said, slipping her arm around Tony's waist. Tony grinned, and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, sweet cheeks, I do have good taste."  
_

 _"Tony, picking out ice cream flavours does not comply with this. But yes, you do have good taste Anthony DiNozzo."_

 _She leaned over and stared into his eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time since they had met. "I love you, Tony." she whispered, "You're my everything."_

 _"I love you too, Ziva."_

 _Ziva grinned. "Good, because guess what, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."_

 _Tony smirked. "I'd love to spend the rest of my life with the person I love first and foremost in the entire galaxy. I love you, Ziva David."_

* * *

Up in Gibbs and Kate's updated house, well... Gibbs's old house redesigned and remodeled... Kate and Gibbs were getting ready for their guests.

For Valentine's Day, they had invited Tony and Ziva, Tali and Isaiah, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy to their house.

They had also invited Jenny Shepard, the Director of NCIS, but she was off in the Cayman Islands on official buisness.

Kate had finished curling her hair, and had put on the dress she was going to wear that evening, a baby blue off-the-shoulder dress that fell down to her knees, because of her petite body.

"Babe?" she asked, adding the finishing the last touches of her black mascara onto her eyelashes. "Do you think tonight's the time to tell them?" she asked.

On the sink next to hers, Gibbs was finishing the gel onto his now silver hair.

Gibbs eyed her nervously. "I don't know. I mean, it might be a shock to them and all... but if you want to you can."

Kate sighed. "I just... I don't want to lie to them about why I'm not drinking wine tonight, or why I'm going to be on desk duty for the next 33 weeks."

Gibbs kissed her temple. "Whatever you want, hon." he said, a smile on his lips.

"I would love to share the news though." he whispered nervously. "Unless you don't want to." he added.

"52 is an awkward age."

Kate smiled. "In that case, we'll tell them tonight."

Gibbs beamed. "Really?"

Kate nodded. "I can't wait." she exclaimed, before looking down and smiling.

* * *

McGee turned right, and smiled as he tried to push the pain of not being with someone out of his mind. Ever since Tony and Ziva were married, and Tali and Isaiah were born, and Gibbs and Kate got married, he sort of felt alone and depressed.

Being one of the only single guys in the team felt kinda weird and strange.

Looking at everyone else's FaceBook page, it was filled with love, romance or children, and it felt kinda depressing that he was still single.

I mean, who would want to date him?

He was never going to be as charming as Tony and Gibbs, he wasn't confident, he wasn't rich, he didn't have the upperbody strength of Gibbs, or the strong muscles in his arms.

He was a nerd, who graduated from MIT and Johns Hopkins.

He wasn't anyone special.

I mean, sure he had a few flings and stands, but he didn't really have that feeling of love, the feeling that Tony described so easily. It was as if love didn't work on him, as if love just wasn't for him.

He hated that feeling.

All his life, he had struggled with bullying, and the teasing about his family, and his father's absence did not help him cope with anything. He had been an angry and troubling child, but therapists were able to help control that feeling of being alone.

He couldn't protect Sarah, either. Despite being beautiful and clever, her brother's reputation and Admiral McGee's absence from her life, hurt her deeply.

He sighed, and continued driving down the road towards Gibbs and Kate's house.

As he stopped at their house, he took a deep breath.

He was not alone.

* * *

McGee hesitantly knocked on the door and waited. In his right hand, was a bottle of champagne, and in the other hand was a huge bag of gifts for everyone.

Kate opened the door and smiled. "Tim!" she said, "You made it!" she exclaimed, opening the door even more, allowing him to step inside the beautifully furnished home.

She took the bag from him and set it on the bench off of the main room.

She gestured to the living room. "Please sit! Jimmy is in the bathroom, and Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Tali, and Isaiah are coming real soon. I mean, it's almost 6." she said, chuckling lightly.

McGee smiled. "Thank you Kate. Where's Gibbs?"

Kate grinned. "My husband is taking his dear old time, making steak for y'all in the back. He insisted. I said we should have pasta or something, but he refused. Stubborn man." she grumbled.

McGee laughed. "That sounds like him. Well, I'll just set the champagne on the table... do you have any glasses?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, it's in the little cubby off to the side... yeah a bit right. There."

McGee took 5 glasses down and set them on the countertop.

"Do you want one?" he asked, gesturing to the glasses.

"Oh no, I'm fine." she said, "I can't get too drunk before we eat." she lied.

McGee shrugged. "Suit yourself. Oh, and there's bourbon in the other little box if Gibbs wants some. I remembered to swing by the store and pick some up."

Kate smiled. "That's thoughtful, McGee."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kate. "That must be Tony and Ziva." she said, peering out of the bay window to see their Escalade. "Yep, it's them."

"I'll go get them." she said, before rushing off and opening the door for them.

She peered out of the window before smiling. Outside the door, twins Tali and Isaiah were excitedly clutching balloons and a large bag of gifts, and Tony and Ziva held what appeared to be be some gifts and a bottle of juice.

She opened the door, and grinned. "Hey, team." she said, her arms wide open.

Little Isaiah beamed and jumped out. "Hello Auntie Katie! Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted, giving her a big hug. He handed her a box and grinned. "I got you a gift." he said bashfully.

She leaned down and hugged him softly, before pecking his cheek lightly. "And hello, Tali."

Tali smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Auntie Kate." she said, nodding, before shyly handing her a handmade card that said "I love you" in scrambled letters and crayon.

Kate leaned down and hugged Tali softly. "Thank you Tali! I love it." she exclaimed.

She stood back up and faced Tony and Ziva. "I see Ziva has a done a good job with these two little munchkins." she noted, rufffling Isaiah's hair affectionantly before he ran off, finding their cat, Moony.

"Well," said Ziva, "It's also because they have a dad who's a complete and udder romantic sap." she said, smirking. "Softie over here is all for Valentine's Day."

"So am I." added McGee, sitting on the couch with little Tali, who was showing him the gifts that her Daddy had wrapped 3 days ago. "Tali is so big now. I mean, I only saw her last week, but she's growing." noted McGee.

"Takes after me." said Tony, "It's a DiNozzo thing."

"Funny." said Kate, "I seem to remember your brain getting smaller and smaller with each head slap."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up, Mrs. Secret Service. At least I didn't threaten to shoot Gibbs in the balls the first time I saw him." he responded cheekily.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, Tony."

"Yeah whatever Tony." mocked Tony. Ziva slapped her husband's arm lightly, shooting him a piercing glare. "Tony!" she exclaimed, "We have to set good examples for Isaiah and Tali. Be mature."

"Being mature is something Tony needs to work on." chimed in McGee. "Well, McGeek, at least I don't spend my time playing games and reading. At least I get a good wife."

"Keep up your mouth and you won't get anything." retorted Ziva. "Now Kate, where can I help you set up the things?" she asked, before Kate lead her into the newly renovated modern kitchen, with a white and gray tile theme, something that their designer had called "hip" and "trendy".

* * *

After Abby, then Jimmy and Ducky had arrived, it was time for their dinner, the adults sitting together in Kate and Gibbs's extremely large dining room.

Tali and Isaiah sat in their seats, strapped onto the chair, while Ziva tended to them, occasionally making sure they didn't do anything that could cause the house to light up on fire, or cause an incident they didn't need.

They said a prayer before they ate, and they dug in, eating the delicious steaks and the salad, as well as some side pasta that Jimmy had brought, and it was the sound of Kate clinking her glass with a spoon that had caused them all to look up.

"I am so thankful for all of you today, I am so glad that all of you have come here to help me celebrate one of my most favourite holidays ever. I love all of you. I feel like in the past 2 years, we've all become stronger together, and honestly, I am so thankful that I have such amazing people like all of you here with me today." she admitted.

Everyone smiled brightly, and their grins were widening as they toasted with their co-worker.

After dinner, the adults were sitting on the couches, while Tali and Isaiah played with Kate's cat Moony in the front room.

Kate's cookies and cupcakes were beautifully displayed on the glass coffee table. The beautiful red swirls and the white sprinkles as well as Kate's beautiful baking skills with the cookies had made the desert seem endlessly good.

"While were here," said Gibbs, "Kate and I have an announcement to make. Katie?"

Kate grinned. "I'm pregnant."

Ziva dropped her cookie in surprise, and everyone else stared at the couple in disbelief and shock. Abby's eyes widened, and she stared at Kate's slightly round stomach. "Does that mean I get another niece or nephew?" she asked.

McGee looked confused. "Aren't you like 52?" he choked out.

Gibbs smirked. "I am a very healthy man, with a healthy body, and I can still have sex, you know."

Ziva squealed. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "How many months are you along?"

Kate smiled. "Around 15 weeks, so 2-4 months. I haven't showed much yet, but yes, I'm pregnant with Gibbs's baby."

Ducky smiled. "What a lovely surprise, Caitlin." he said, "Congratulations."

Jimmy nodded, and grinned. "Congrats guys! You guys are going to be the best parents ever." he gushed.

"I hope so," said Kate, "Or this kid is screwed."

Tony patted Gibbs on the back. "Good job old man. Man, you're old enough to be a grandpa!" he exclaimed, before Ziva whacked him in the stomach.

"Tony, just be happy for them." she protested. "They are going to be parents! And then the baby will only be a year or 2 behind Tali and Isaiah! Oh this is such good news!"

"I think you like babies too much." argued Tony.

Ziva shrugged. "I have always loved children. But I am so happy for you guys. Both of you."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." he said.

"Kate and Jethro Gibbs, parents." exclaimed Abby.

"You should name the boy, Timothy."

"Or Anthony." piped in Tony.

"No." said Kate firmly.

"Absolutely not."

Gibbs chuckled. "Timothy Anthony Donald Jimmy Gibbs or Ziva Abigail Jennifer Gibbs. Those are terrible names."

"This is coming from the guy who's name is LEROY JETHRO GIBBS." protested McGee.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Timothy, no." he mocked.

Kate sighed. "Can one of you be mature for even once in your life?" she asked, "Don't anger the pregnant lady."

"Amen to that." muttered Tony, remembering the wrath of Ziva during her pregnancy with the twins. Ah... weapons, office supplies, and everything that could be potentially threatening had been locked away from her.

And he had only ate the mint-chocolate chip ice cream once. ONCE.

* * *

A few hours later, the NCIS family had left the Gibbs family home, and Gibbs and Kate sat snuggled on the sofa, the hot air in the fireplace steaming, and a blanket wrapped around them.

"I'm glad you're not dead." said Gibbs.

"I'm glad I'm not dead either." said Kate, smiling.

"Thank you." she said, "For everything you've done for me, and everything we've been through together. I'm so glad you're here by my sad, and I love you, Jet."

Gibbs grinned. "I love ya too, Katie. And besides, haven't I been telling you since forever, that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

Kate shrugged, with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yes. Because, you are also the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And I love that."

"And I love you." finished Gibbs.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
